It'll Be Ok
by Diego Yanez
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la palabra "imposible" pierde su significado dejando tu camino libre para cumplir la innegable aspiración que creías muerta? Eso es algo que les paso a Shining Armor y a Twilight Sparkle, dos hermanos que desde muy niños tuvieron ese deseo, y ahora harán todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Cueste lo que cueste…
1. Interrogacion

**Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre It'll Be Ok, ubicado cronológicamente entre la 3ra y la 4ta temporada**

* * *

 _Castillo de Canterlot, Prisión subterránea, Sala de Interrogación 3_ _. 8:20 a.m._

Hay veces que la escoria de la escoria tiende a brindar su presencia en el castillo de Canterlot; usualmente en la prisión provisional. Una alternativa cuando no son llevados directamente al tártaro se encuentra en el castillo de Canterlot, en los pisos subterráneos. Ahí se mantienen aquellos malvados que aun no son procesados al tártaro, o que su delito no es tan grande para ser llevados ahí. Cerca de las celdas se encuentran varias habitaciones con 1 mesa, dos sillas y una lámpara, todas con la función de interrogar a cualquier ente maligno, para obtener información de vital importancia. Es tarea de los guardias sacarles la información a los delincuentes pero esta vez era la misma Celestia quien se encontraba ensuciándose los cascos por una situación demasiado "especial" que se le presento. Se desocupo de sus deberes y bajo hasta las salas de interrogatorio, iba acompañada de Luna y de Cadence, quienes estaban tan preocupadas por el que sería interrogado por Celestia, en especial Cadence, quien lloraba sin necesidad de gemir.

Llegando a las celdas todos los delincuentes que usualmente se encuentran formando alboroto con sus hocicos, guardaron silencio al hacerse presente Celestia. Uno se acerco a Celestia e intento alcanzarla con su casco que metió entre los barrotes.

-¡princesa, princesa! ¡Tenga compasión por favor! –el bastardo después de asesinar a dos pequeños aun tenía el descaro de intentar convencer a Celestia

-¡ella no está para juegos hoy! –dijo luna mientras pateo al bastardo devolviéndolo a sus casillas

-… –Celestia solo la miro con sus ojos, pero luna sintió una daga justo en la frente y siguió en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, la sala de interrogación numero 3. Dos guardias se mantenían vigilando la entrada a la sala, ambos se pusieron firmes y saludaron respetuosamente con el casco en frente a Celestia

-¡el unicornio está totalmente inmovilizado y neutralizamos temporalmente su magia princesa!

-muchas gracias chicos, pueden descansar. Retírense hasta nuevo aviso

-¡si princesa! –ambos respondieron al unisonó y se fueron apresurados

-yo entrare sola, ustedes esperen aquí –dijo Celestia

-yo iré contigo hermana –dijo Luna muy decisiva

-…necesito que te quedes con Cadence y la cuides –fue aun más decisiva que luna, y ella guardo silencio con respeto mientras se acerco a Cadence y la abrazo tiernamente

-no importa quién, ni donde, ni cuándo; odio ver a un poni llorar –irónicamente esto hizo a Cadence llorar mas y Celestia entro a la habitación sin hacer mucho escándalo

Dentro de la habitación todo estaba oscuro, Celestia uso magia para encender la única lámpara de aquella habitación, y con ella alumbro al único otro poni que en ella se hallaba, ¿de quién se trataba esta vez? ¿Será acaso algún asesino serial o un secuestrador profesional? El poni que se hallaba muy paciente y tranquilo en la silla, amarrado y su magia neutralizada, no se molesto ni siquiera en mirar a la cara a Celestia; solo se mantenía nadando en sus pensamientos. A pesar de encontrarse en uno de los peores lugares para los peores criminales, el no había cometido ningún crimen, en toda su vida… solo estuvo en el lugar y el momento equivocado; Celestia comprendía eso claramente, pero aun así seguía en la sala de interrogación numero 3, Celestia necesitaba algo de él.

-… ¿no sientes pena al haber deshonrado tu alto mando político-militar? –Celestia quería observar cual era el límite del poni, pero él siguió en profunda tranquilidad. Celestia dio vueltas y vueltas mientras observaba al unicornio de color blanco, al que alguna vez reconoció como su propio sobrino… no sanguíneo claro.

-solo dime qué quieres de mi Celestia –dijo fríamente Shining Armor mientras miro a Celestia a los ojos

-tú sabes muy bien el por qué estás aquí, no juegues mas y dime la verdad

-no sé de qué me hablas –mintió descaradamente Shining Armor mientras le quito la vista de encima a Celestia

-¡hablo claramente acerca del paradero de Twilight Sparkle! Tu sabes exactamente donde esta, y tengo pruebas –Shining Armor trato de mantenerse en silencio mientras resistía la presión que Celestia le hacía constantemente

-di lo que quieras… la verdad es que yo tampoco sé donde esta Twilight

-¡mientes! –siguió insistiendo mas enojada Celestia –si no supieras donde esta no estuvieras tan tranquilo y nos apoyarías en su búsqueda!... tu sabes donde esta, y no me lo quieres decir, no es gran problema, con el tiempo sabré como sacarte la información, mientras tanto disfruta tu estadía en la prisión "comandante" –la psicología barata no le funcionaba a Celestia, Shining Armor estaba preparado para una dura interrogación, aun mas de lo que acababa de presenciar, el espero tortura y control mental, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que Celestia no sería capaz, pero aun así se preparo para lo peor

Celestia dejo la habitación con la idea que no tardaría mucho en volver, vuelve a encontrarse con Luna y Cadence que hablan con otro guardia que se veía emocionado, intentaba hacerse el "serio" pero solo se veía más ridículo

-¿Luna? –pregunto Celestia

-ya encontraron al cómplice y está en la sala número dos, esperando por ti

-…iré inmediatamente, no tenemos tiempo que perder

* * *

 _Tribunal de derechos poni. Hace 20 minutos_

En el tribunal de derechos poni de Canterlot, se trataban casos muy complejos y delicados, de criminales acusados de traición, asesinatos, genocidios; ya saben, lo de siempre. Siendo usualmente un ambiente muy triste y oscuro. Varios ponis sentenciados a muerte o cadenas perpetuas son los hechos pasados del tribunal de derechos ponis, aunque la decisión de ser aprisionados en el tártaro es una decisión propia de ponis de la realeza y no del mismo juez Amargadín, su nombre lo describía muy bien, aunque hace tiempo era más amigable… un poni terrestre de un color azul como el mar; una melena algo larga que en sus tiempos mozos, brillaba de un marrón cual madera de roble, pero ahora no era más que una crin enmarañada y blanca de canas. Y que a pesar de no tener más de 5 años como el juez de más alto poder, tenía 20 años en la carrera y desde muy joven al descubrir que el significado de su cutiemark era ni más ni menos "saber cuando una persona miente (representada por una boca cocida con hilo… un poco explicita)" se volvió un juego de niños para él; aunque el tiempo lo hizo olvidar su verdadera razón para convertirse en el más alto cargo judicial, pero los días eran tan rigurosos y molestos, que ya no le importaba no recordar su más importante objetivo.

Amargadín se encontraba sentado en su respectiva silla viendo y decidiendo que poni es inocente y que poni es culpable. Tomando en cuenta que también contaban con un jurado, que era prácticamente inútil pues era el juez quien tenía la decisión absoluta.

Muchas caras olvidables entraban y salían del tribunal: felices, tristes, desconcertados y vengativas caras observaba el miserable Amargadín cansado de su trabajo, pero eso no significaba que lo hacía mal, era talento natural lo que el tenia, no se esforzaba en tomar decisiones. De repente una unicornio de color amarillo y crin rosada, entra al tribunal y se sienta en el estrado. Estaba atada con unas esposas y con la magia neutralizada como se debían tener a los acusados, para que no intentaran nada estúpido mientras eran procesados. La cara de aquella unicornio que venía escoltada por un guardia, no la olvidaría nunca Amargadín

-… –Amargadín observaba a la poni que parecía constipada, volteo su mirada al alguacil que la había traído –dígame, de que se le acusa

-señor, se le acusa de secuestrar o ocultar evidencia en el caso de la desaparición de la princesa Twilight Sparkle –el alguacil procedió a entregarle el informe escrito al juez, este venia en una linda y ordenada carpeta

-"mmm" –el juez lo leyó con atención –¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-…fue Shining Armor…

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡respóndele con coherencia y sin jueguitos al juez! –grito el alguacil

-dije que fue Shining Armor, señor

-parece que solo dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza… ¿Cuál es tu nombre y ocupación?

-mi nombre… me llamo Shiny Vault. Y soy detective privada

-Shiny Vault… ¿Shiny "La Omnipresente" Vault?

-sí señor. Mi reputación me precede

-para nada. Tu padre aun me debe 1000 bits

-maldito corrupto…

-eso sí lo pude oír perfectamente –Shiny Vault se ruborizo mientras accidentalmente sacudió las cadenas –pero no quiero meter mi vida privada en este (divertido e interesante) caso. Cuéntame tu versión de la historia (no sé porque, pero siento que ella es inocente… y a la vez culpable, ¿estaré equivocado?)

-está bien –Shiny Vault procedió a contarle toda la historia, y Amargadín escucho atentamente mientras el alguacil bostezaba de aburrimiento. El juez solo quiso hacer una pregunta

-y después de decirle todo eso a Twilight ¿Qué hiciste?

-lo de Twilight fue muy sencillo, pero ya tenía una gran temporada trabajando en otras investigaciones, así que me tome unas merecidas vacaciones. Para cuando regrese me encontré con unos oficiales inspeccionando mi casa y culpándome de la desaparición de Twilight

-(esto está muy reñido. A pesar de no secuestrar a Twiligth, fue ella una cómplice muy importante… es culpable, de ocultar evidencia y ser cómplice accidental, pero es inocente del secuestro de Twilight. Posiblemente lo que dice es solo para denigrar a Shining Armor, pero de no serlo Shining Armor estaría muy consciente de la ubicación actual de Twilight…)

-"psstt" juez Amargadín –dijo susurrándole al oído el alguacil –se que hablarle se sale de los lineamientos básicos, pero este no es un caso común. Le sugiero… mejor, le pido que entienda que todo lo que dice ella es una mentira

-¿cómo dices?

-la misma princesa Celestia me dijo que Shinig Armor está tranquilo con su esposa en el imperio de cristal y que ninguno de los dos está involucrado en lo que sucede. Además, también nos ordeno que buscáramos a Shiny Vault, y que la llevara directamente a la prisión porque era la única culpable de todo esto. Pero confió plenamente en usted y dude de lo que me dijo Celestia, así que la traje por un momento acá para que usted me diera su opinión señor. ¿Qué dice?

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes tonto?... si eso es cierto, creo que no importa mi opinión, después de todo, la princesa tiene más poder que yo

-y… según usted señor y su talento especial… ¿ella es la culpable?

-…aquí entre nos, solo te puedo decir que ella es culpable de algo, pero con tan pocos datos verbales y escritos me es difícil hallar una solución. Llévala a la prisión tal como dijo Celestia. Posiblemente ella se encargue de lo demás –cuando Amargadín volteo a ver a todo el tribunal, se dio cuenta de que varios ponis que estaban presentes lo miraban fijamente con mala cara, viéndolo susurrar cosas al oído de un oficial, Amargadín no se arriesgo con su reputación y procedió a decir –por la evidencia no puedo hacer una condena definitiva…

-¡sí!

-pero si puedo mandarla a ser interrogada por nuestros ponis especializados para eliminar cualquier sospecha

-¡pero que mier...! esto es malo… ¿yo soy mala?... no, no soy mala… Shining Armor y Twiligth… ellos si son malvados –Shiny guardo silencio y dejo que la escoltaran a una locación totalmente extraña para ella

* * *

 _Castillo de Canterlot, Prisión subterránea, Sala de Interrogación_ _2\. 8:30 a.m._

Celestia entra por la puerta y ve a la muy tranquila unicornio sentada en la única silla en la habitación, todo estaba oscuro hasta que Celestia con su magia crea una tenue luz tan solo para verle la cara, Shiny por su parte, no puede ver la de Celestia porque la luz se lo impedía cegándola.

-sabemos lo que hiciste –dijo directamente Celestia

-… ¿princesa Celestia?

-…no soy la princesa, ¡ahora habla!

-claro que eres tu princesa. Tu voz me es muy fácil de reconocer –Celestia se sintió algo atónita de que la hubieran logrado reconocer tan fácil, pero eso no evito seguir con la interrogación

-… está bien. Hace mas de 3 semanas recibí una curiosa carta de las mejores amigas de Twilight, no solo me contaban que había desaparecido, sino de cómo actuó extraño los últimos días que fue vista

-yo entonces estaba preparándome para salir de viaje de vacaciones

-lo primero fue una inesperada visita de una "vieja amiga" de Twilight. Spike describe una poni muy parecida a ti, que por casualidad también tenía tu nombre Shiny Vault. En fin, después de esa visita Twilight actuó exageradamente extraña, notándose agitada y estresada hasta el punto de marcharse

-un momento. ¿Marcharse? ¿Qué no había sido secuestrada?

-a mi me parece una especie de extorsión. Pero si, Twilight se fue por su propia cuenta, lo explico en una nota que no pude leer con mis propios ojos, pero si me la explico Spike. Pero lo que nos importa es ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con esto?

-¿disculpe?

-esa visita, ese único detalle que cambio a Twilight. ¡¿Qué hiciste, qué le dijiste?!

-le dije lo que quería saber

-¿y que fue exactamente lo que le contaste?

-le conté que ella y Shining Armor no son hermanos


	2. Discusión en la Biblioteca

_Biblioteca del árbol. 9:30 a.m._

5 ponis se encontraban calmadas y muy quietas en la biblioteca del árbol de Ponyville, después de sorprenderse por una importante noticia, no han dejado el lugar; solo se quedaron ahí hablando, pensando, meditando, en otras palabras: discutiendo.

Rarity preparaba el té con los extraños utensilios de Twilight, estos no eran aptos para la preparación de aquella bebida entonces tuvo que improvisar un poco pero esta improvisación no tuvo mucho éxito resultando en derrames y estrés.

-(he estado varias veces aquí y Twilight me ha servido té, ¿¡pero la pregunta es cómo pudo prepararlo todo este tiempo?!)

-¿te sucede algo rarity? –dijo Applejack mientras camino en su dirección

-¡no, nada!, es solo que…

-no puedes creer lo que sucede, ¿verdad?

-"sight", sigo muy confundida, y tampoco puedo hacer el té con estas cosas

-no prepares el té, deja que Spike lo prepare ven siéntate y sigamos en donde estábamos

Rarity retomo su puesto y comenzaron a verse las 5 entre sí sin decir nada, mirando a los lados y a todos los libros, hasta que fue Applejack la que decidió comenzar

-quisiera ser algo cruda con mis siguientes palabras… ¿¡enserio Twilight se escapo por amor a su poni especial!?

-¡Applejack! –grito indignada Rarity– baja la voz…

-estoy muy enfadada con ella, pudo decírnoslo a la cara, ¡pero cual ladrón de cerdos arrepentido solo nos dejo una simple carta!

-no es su culpa que tuviera que recurrir a esa carta, de seguro el tiempo no estaba a su favor –dijo Fluttershy mientras recostada en un mueble leía un libro muy curioso– (no Marey, esa poni es demasiado inocente, ¡no le hagas eso!)

-¿y porque no dejarla cumplir sus sueños? –Comento Rainbow– si yo quisiera hacer algo, por loco y descabellado que sea…

-¿y no son así todas tus ideas? –dijo irónicamente interrumpiéndola Applejack

-…me gustaría que me apoyaran al menos en espíritu

-¡entonces apoyemos a Twilight… con… una pancarta! –fue así como Pinky busco rápidamente entre las cosas de Twilight un papel de amplio tamaño y marcadores de muchos colores– ¿¡quien dijo yo!?

-hay otras formas de apoyar a nuestras amigas, Pinky –dijo applejack– por ejemplo… ¿no hacer nada?

-es una forma muy triste de apoyarla… –Pinky dejo las cosas en el suelo y retomo su lugar

Hubo silencio por un largo rato, nadie tenía valor o agallas para decir algo.

-¿no se han preguntado quien podría ser el poni especial de Twilight? –infirió sutilmente Rarity

Nadie respondió por el momento, pero mirándose las unas a las otras las caras pudieron deducir que todas se lo habían preguntado por lo mínimo una vez

-¿y tú tienes alguna idea? –dijo Rainbow abalanzándosele encima

-si… ¡quiero decir no! ¡No tengo idea alguna! (realmente cuando oí que el sexy bombero Frinx Roll tenía un amorío especial con el cual engañaba a su esposa ¡nunca creí que fuera Twilight!)

-realmente hay muy pocas personas que hubiera considerado –dijo Applejack con la seguridad por delante– conozco bien a Twilight, y no se iría con cualquiera que se encontrara. Debe haber una razón muy especial para haberlo elegido a "el"

-¿y qué tal ese poni Flash (La Pared) Sentry? –Comento Pinky Pie– el trabajó en la guardia real con Shining Armor ¿no?

-"¡nah!" –dijeron todas al unisonó

-sea quien sea, solo espero poder conocerlo en persona –añadió Pinky mientras pensaba cual sería la forma y cuantos ojos tendría aquella criatura desconocida

-¿¡conocerlo!? ¡Ni hablar! –Grito Rainbow Dash volando frenéticamente– ¡si se trata de uno de los amigos de la infancia de Twilight solo podemos esperar un cuatro ojos de nariz congestionada y un pelo lleno de caspa que!...

Pero interrumpiendo la negativa opinión de Rainbow Dash, el sonido de un libro cerrarse forzosamente aturdió a las ponis que voltearon a ver a Fluttershy, que con el libro cerrado y la cara ruborizada se mantenía callada pensando.

-(definitivamente no quería leer esa parte)

-mmm, Fluttershy ¿me dices que libro estás leyendo? –pregunto tranquila Rainbow

-yo… estoy leyendo "50 sombras de Marey"

-¿¡ese libro para potrancas!? –Dijo enojada Rainbow– entre miles de libros, incluyendo la colección completa de Daring Do de Twilight, ¿¡elijes el libro más aburrido y monótono!?

-no es tan aburrido que digamos –dijo Fluttershy en su defensa haciendo una risita muy silenciosa y maligna

-está bien Fluttershy, no importa…

-¿alguna otra brillante idea Rarity? –añadió Applejack con indiferencia, Rarity solo guardo silencio

-dah igual, posiblemente no volvamos a ver a Twilight… –dijo la derrotista Rainbow

El silencio ahogo de nuevo la habitación, aunque esta vez no se quedaron estáticas las ponis, ellas aunque andaban apenas unos pasos, habían pasado completamente de echarse en alguna silla o mueble.

-Spike, ¿puedes leernos la carta de nuevo? –pidió Applejack mientras sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, no soportaba ver a sus amigas tan desalentadas

-… está bien –dijo Spike mientras se ponía de pie– chicas, creo que la he leído tanto, que ya me la sé de memoria. Permítanme –Spike se aclaro la garganta, y comienza a citar– "queridas amigas, que ya se deben preguntar por mí… no se preocupen, me encuentro bien. Pueden pensar que me fui de vacaciones, así no se complicaran con el resto de la historia. En pocas e inesperadas palabras fui a buscar a mi poni especial. Sé que suena muy raro y fuera de lugar, pero es totalmente cierto como que Spike…" "¡grr!"

-¡anda Spike! ¡Me encanta esta parte! –dijo algo excitada Rainbow Dash

-"… como que Spike le gustan las bananas" –rápidamente todas las chicas menos Fluttershy y Pinky se burlan del dragón– ¡vamos chiscas!, dejen el albur y…

-¡es lo más gracioso que he oído! –dijo entre carcajadas Rainbow– perdón, continua

-… está bien –Spike se aclaro la garganta de nuevo y prosiguió– "aquel poni ha sido un amigo mío desde mi infancia, y tengo mis buenas razones para buscarlo. Prometo que volveré tan pronto como pueda. Perdón, es mentira, no puedo garantizar mi retorno. Y en caso de que vuelva será posiblemente con malas noticias. Mis acciones no han sido las mejores pero yo creo que han sido las correctas. Deseándoles lo mejor y tratando de evitar su preocupación, su amiga Twilight Sparkle."

-¿no te saltaste una parte Spike? –comento Rarity

-bueno, sí. Pero realmente no le veo mucha importancia. "la búsqueda del poni especial es una muy ardua tarea, y extrañamente necesitare la ayuda de Shining Armor, solo él sabe cómo y dónde encontrarlo, así que posiblemente también reciban la noticia de que él ha desparecido pero realmente me estará ayudando"... Lo ven chicas, poco útil

-nos da una pequeña pista de quien podría ser el afortunado. Eso es más que suficiente

-no tanto –añadió Applejack– solo aclara que es un viejo amigo y tanto Shining Armor como ella son los únicos en conocerlo

-entonces… estamos de vuelta en el principio –dijo Rarity sin entusiasmo

El silencio volvió a colmar la habitación llena de desesperación y con la "poni ausente" muy necesaria para alegrar la situación.

La puerta se abre, y aunque afligidas por la situación todas voltean instintivamente para poder mirar quien la había abierto, se trataba de Twilight, que con apariencia desechable y entrañable cargaba consigo varios de esos bolsos que usaba para investigaciones, todos repletos de papeles hasta el punto de por la prisa caérseles algunos y enredarse ligeramente en sus alas, también se le apreciaba una cara con expresión severa y algo descuidada, con la crin alborotada. Ella sin percatarse de sus amigas y estas atónitas por lo sucedido solo se limitan a observar, Twilight avanza dejando caer algunos pergaminos y deja la mayor parte de los bolsos encima de una mesa al azar, suelta un leve suspiro y luego volteando la mirada se da cuenta de que todas sus amigas se encontraban ahí presentes

-ah… ¡ah! Hola chicas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Twilight mientras hacia lo posible por sonreír, pues realmente se sentía cansada y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitar esa confrontación con las ponis pero no una con su cama

-¡Twilight! –gritan todos los de la habitación y agarrando carrera a saludarla de más cerca, todos la rodean con los cascos y se le amontonan encima hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla. Ella con poco aire hace lo posible por soltarse, luego de tanta emoción no pueden evitar preguntarse

-¿¡Dónde estabas twilight?!

-¡estabamos muy preocupados!

-¡sin idea de que estabas haciendo o si estabas segura!

-¿¡me trajiste algo!?

-y ya comenzábamos a extrañarte

-tranquilas ponis, estoy bien, solo buscaba algunas cosas viejas en la casa de mis padres… y los de Shining Armor

-¿pero y la carta? –dijo inquieta Rarity sin prestar mucha atención

-oh, la carta… y Shining Armor

-teníamos mucha curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba –comento Applejack haciendo unos gestos algo insinuantes con los ojos

-de quien se trata… bueno Shining Armor…

-si ya lo entiendo –dijo con sarcasmo Rainbow Dash– solo él tiene la habilidad y el ojo para encontrarlo "¡pff!"

-si, como decía en la carta Shining Armor…

-¡no puede ser flash! –Grito Pinky– ¡es más inútil que Fluttershy!

-…aun no lo entienden ¿verdad? –dijo Twilight con angustia, luego suspirando decidió continuar– el poni especial, es Shining Armor

Un silencio desconcertado se difundió en toda la habitación, nadie excepto Twilight parecía respirar, y Spike que traía consigo el té que tanto hacia falta, se detuvo en medio de la caminata mirando fijamente a Twilight tratando de digerir aquella información, el juraría que de la sorpresa su corazón no palpito hasta que Twilight decidió seguir explicando

-eh… ¿hola? –Twilight sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, nadie le prestaba atención

-… ¡ah! –Exclamo Applejack– lo siento Twilight, pero aun no te entiendo

-cierto –añadió Rarity– ¿podrías explicarlo de nuevo?

-seguro… amo a Shining Armor

Con esas súbitas palabras realmente consiguió transmitir la idea que en un principio espero que sus amigas pudieran entender, pero la forma en la que tomaron llego hasta a impresionar a la misma Twilight, gritando en coro "¿¡QUE!?" entumeciendo a Twilight

-¿¡como puede ser eso!? –grito fuertemente Rarity– ¡tú y él! Digo él y tú… (Sin comentarios)

-¿¡de que estás hablando Twilight!? –Grito Rainbow– ¿es que acaso ya te volviste loca?

-¡oh no! –Comento Pinky– sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano… :( … (okno)

Fluttershy no hacía más que mirar fijamente a Twilight mientras su cabeza se llenaba de ideas un poco fuera del contexto y con mucho albur. Applejack guardaba silencio mientras deseaba que Twilight terminara por explicarle la audacia en sus palabras

-sé que es algo difícil de entender

-difícil es poco Twilight –dijo juzgándola Applejack– pero creo que tenemos el tiempo para que nos expliques

-él…él…él…él…él –dijo tartamudeando Rarity

-confía en mi Rarity, no hay problema –calmo Twilight a Rarity

-pero tú y el… ya sabes, son hermanos...

-…Spike –dijo con calma Twilight

-di…dime –dijo con voz temblorosa en respuesta

-¿recuerdas aquella poni que vino hace un tiempo?

\- ¡y cómo olvidarla! (lo arruino todo)

-se trata de Shiny Vault, aunque poco conocida por ese nombre, es una gran investigadora y detective que vive en Canterlot. Hace más de 5 años le pregunte una cosa muy importante que había tenido en mi mente por mucho tiempo

* * *

 _Calles de Canterlot. Hace 5 años 0:27 a.m._

Desolada por la madrugada, los ponis que se paseaban por las calles… ¡no existían! Era un lugar muy solitario y aunque algo iluminado, los ojos siempre requieren más luz para poder ver bien. Twilight había acordado una reunión con una poni que podría ayudarla a resolver su único problema. Ella estaba disfrazada mediocremente, y postrada cerca de unos basureros y un poste de luz. Su reloj marcaba las 0:30 a.m. era el momento de que Shiny Vault hiciera su aparición. Pulcra y sin vestir ningún traje ridículo sale Shiny Vault desde las sombras para recibir una misión.

-Shiny Vault…

-Twilight Sparkle…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿1 año?

-no me importa que hayas resuelto el caso del oso de gomitas, yo seguí recibiendo todo el crédito

-¿pero sigues consciente de que me debes un favor, verdad?

-los favores son muy valiosos. Ahora habla

-Shining Armor

-¿tu hermano?

-si

-no fallare

Shiny Vault desaparece como apareció y Twilight se teletransporta lejos del lugar, nadie vio nada, nunca paso nada.

-y fue hace apenas unas semanas que volví a tener contacto con Shiny Vault, me conto todo lo que necesitaba saber. El nunca fue mi hermano. Era fácil y a la vez complejo de entenderlo. Mis padres querían tener hijos, pero sin importar sus esfuerzos nunca lo lograron, creyeron que de seguro alguno de sus cuerpos fallaba en algo y no podrían nunca tener hijos biológicos. Se inclinaron por la adopción, y Shining Armor resalto entre los demás huérfanos, tal vez porque era aun muy bebe para comprender lo que sucedía. Le decidieron dejar el nombre con el que llego al orfanato, a nadie le importaría. 4 años después mi madre se embarazo de mí…

-psst, Applejack –susurro Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué?

-¿no crees que es algo loco de pensar?

-claro

-en resumen, Shining Armor y yo no somos hermanos… al menos no sanguíneos. Y mientras no seamos parientes directos, todo estará bien

-¡salvo que no has pensado en Cadence! –Grito Pinky– ¡se va a enojar contigo!

-no digas eso Pinky –dijo burlona Twilight– cuando llegue el momento, me encargare de ella

Mientras seguían analizando las algo tenebrosas insinuaciones de Twilight con referencia a Cadence, una de las ponis comenzó a pensar y a pensar, pero de rebanarse la cabeza era mejor preguntarle a Twilight

-pero ¿y por qué él? –Comento en un tono muy agradable Rarity– de entre todos los ponis en Equestria el destaco y decidiste que fuera tu poni especial

-… –Twilight no pudo evitar pensarlo por un segundo antes de que por su hocico salieran palabras– de niños siempre fuimos muy unidos. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, pero no me importaba pues con Shining Armor me sentía aceptada y querida…

* * *

 _Residencia Light. Muchas lunas antes, 2:21 p.m._

Los días a veces se van volando cuando tienes mucho que hacer, y avanzan lento cuando no aprovechas el tiempo. En la vieja vivienda de Twilight y Shiniing Armor, se encuentran ellos dos jugando y jugando, pues no conocen otra forma de entretenimiento mejor, aunque últimamente habían desarrollado una actividad algo peculiar.

-muy bien Twilight, según la monstruopedía la serpiente del lavabo se hace presente si usamos el bastón de presión hidráulica

-¿te refieres al destapa caños? –Twilight se lo dio y el procedió a usarlo en contra del lavabo

-¡al fin veremos tu verdadera forma monstruo!

-¡si, y esta vez no te escaparas porque tengo una nueva red!

-¡no Twilight! No le reveles al enemigo tus tácticas. "¡hyaaa!" –Shining Armor uso todas sus fuerzas y con el poder de succión generado, logro sacar abruptamente algo del lavabo, ambos salieron volando por los aires mientras se recuperaban del impacto

-¡donde esta! –decía Twilight mientras el agua le caía encima

-… ¡ahí esta! –Shining Armor lo señalo y ambos fueron a embestirlo, chocando irremediablemente entre ellos dos. La cosa esa extraña aprovecho la oportunidad y se enrollo en Twilight

-¡oh no, me tiene! –Twilight se retorcía mientras intentaba librarse de ese método de estrangulación, sentía como el aire se iba de ella.

-¡esto no tiene sentido, el monstruo serpiente del lavabo solo ataca con su cola, estrangular es la dolorosa y caracteristica forma de matar de la constrictora de la nevera!... a menos que… –fue así como Shining Armor se acerco lentamente y sin mucho esfuerzo, tomo a la cosa con su casco y la inspecciono más de cerca

-uf uf! Gracias hermano, empezaba a ver la luz…

-"jaajajaja!" ¡No te preocupes Twilight! Es tan solo una simple pantimedia –Shining Armor le enseñó la pantimedia verde a Twilight, que no podía creer que no fuera la serpiente del lavabo

-¿y para qué sirve eso?

-este… es ropa

-¿y qué es la ropa?

-… mejor le preguntamos a alguien que si entienda

Ambos se sentaron a descansar de aquella épica batalla, planeaban seguir jugando.

-¿y qué hacemos ahora?

-mmm –Shining Armor comenzó a mirar a lo que lo rodeaba y a esa curiosa pantimedia verde que encontraron– página 134 hermanita

-¿¡el gusano tejedor de la edad media!?

-¡exacto, nunca se esperara que usemos esta media como señuelo! La aremos parecer una gusana y el gusano ira por ella

-ella… él… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre macho y hembra?

-hermanita… –dijo Shining Armor acercándosele y colocándole el casco en el lomo gentilmente

-dime hermano

-¡aun tienes mucho que aprender! y Shining armor se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndole un juguetón cascorron en la cabeza y la crin.

-más rápido que tarde, comencé a darme cuenta de que mi vida giraba en torno a Shining Armor y su liderazgo a través de mi infancia, siendo él siempre parte importante e influyente de lo que tiempo después se convertirían en mis gustos

* * *

 _Canterlot, Parque. Muchas lunas antes, 11:50 p.m._

La noche se había hecho presente hace ya varias horas, todos los ponis dormían sin siquiera pensar en que sus sueños eran controlados por Nightmare Moon, que planeaba desde hace siglos su regreso triunfal.

Todos los ponis dormían, y los pocos que se mantenían despiertos trabajaban en sus proyectos importantes, aun más que una buena noche de sueño. Había mucho silencio en la desolada Canterlot, aunque este es opacado por unas risitas muy inocentes, tal ves unos potrillos planean una travesura.

Twilight y Shining Armor, corrían por la oscuridad mientras ambos se reían de lo que hacían, mientras estaban en el parque tan solitario, llegan a la fuente de agua, tallada formalmente en piedra con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo por ponis que posiblemente ya estén muertos, pero que sus trabajos aun son apreciados por los actuales. Shining armor y Twilight se ubican frente a la fuente y guardan silencio.

-¿lista Twilight?

-¡estoy preparada!

-¡bien! Fue muy grato que nuestros padres nos explicaran la importancia de la ropa, y después de husmear en la biblioteca más a fondo, encontramos ese curioso libro

-"Cosas que debes hacer antes de morir"… el titulo es muy atrayente hermano

-tienes toda la razón. Si usamos la lógica, podemos decir que técnicamente estamos desnudos ¿verdad?

-si

-Muy bien, después de hacerlo ya no habrá vuelta atrás –Shining Armor soltó el único morral que cargaba y Twilihgt dejo el libro en el suelo muy cerca de la fuente, quedando así los dos con los cascos desocupados (y en palabras del mismos Shining Armor "desnudos")– estaremos marcados de por vida y nuestros padres se enojaran mucho, así que este no es momento de arrepentirse y…

-¿hermano? –Interrumpió Twilight mientras se le acercaba al oído para susurrarle cautivadoramente– serás tú el que se arrepentirá

-¿com…? –sin darle siquiera tiempo para terminar sus palabras, Twilight lo empuja a la fuente, cayendo en ella y chapoteando agua alrededor, Twilight comenzó a burlarse de las desgracias ajenas

-"¡hush!" –dijo temblorosamente Shining Armor– elelel agua estata deli ziosamente frrria

-¿en serio? –dijo entusiasmada Twilight mientras metía inocentemente un casco en la fuente para verificar su temperatura, pero Shinig Armor aprovecho la oportunidad para jalarla y hacerla caer en la fuente también. Lanzo un grito antes de sumergirse completamente. Al salir y recuperar la respiración se enojo con Shinig Armor– tutu… ¡tú!

En espera de ser golpeado hasta la muerte Shining Armor se preparo para lo peor, pero inesperadamente Twilight se alegro y comenzó a chapotearle agua juguetonamente encima.

Ambos jugaron lanzándose agua el uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos se habían equilibrado con la temperatura del agua de la fuente, así que técnicamente no tenían frio

-¡guau! Esto es muy gratificante y refrescante –dijo Shinig Armor

-sí, pero lástima que el libro se mojo un poco por el agua

-… –Shining Armor no mostro emociones y quedo en silencio por un tiempo

-¿Qué tienes hermano?

-bueno… es solo que creo que ese vagabundo a lo lejos nos ha estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo –Twilight voltea su mirada para observar que su hermano tenía razón con respecto al vago. Un poni sin hogar recostado en un banco, aun despierto tan tarde por el hambre, disfrutaba del espectáculo que hacían ella y su hermano

-¿y qué hacemos? –dijo Twilight susurrándole temerosamente

-¡no ze preokupen por mi! –dijo el vagabundo gritándoles muy lejos– ¡yo zolo estoi aquí por oy y me marchare mallana –no era muy de confiar por la apariencia y por la forma de hablar, pero los dos pequeños potrillos lo trataron de ignorar– ¡ojala usztedesh chikillos no sean unos muertos d ambre como llio! –el señor agarro una botella negra como la misma noche y dándole un sorbo bebió del suculento brebaje que en el interior de la botella había, rápidamente la vació y la dejo caer en el suelo y luego se durmió súbitamente. La botella tenía una etiqueta de calavera, de seguro era un licor muy potente

-mira, ya se durmió

-… bueno, da igual. ¿Quieres seguir jugando o crees que ya fue suficiente hermanita

-me agrada estar aquí, y además si salimos tendremos aun mas frio

-está bien, pero solo 10 minutos más, luego nos vamos

-"¡yay!"

Los muy unidos hermanos siguieron jugando mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Al momento de salir lo hicieron juntos, y tal como dijo Twilight el frió de la intemperie los ataco y comenzaron a temblar.

-"clclclcllccllcl" –los dientes de Twilight solo traqueaban– ¿tra trajiste algo para abriga garnos?

-¡sssssi! –Fue a buscar su mochila que estaba seca, comenzó a examinarla hasta encontrar una toalla– "¡aja!" –pero dejo la toalla a un lado y siguió buscando– … que raro

-¿q q que sucedede?

-crrreo rrrecorrdadar qu que había tratraido ambas toallas. Y no encuentrotro la tuya

-este… –Twilight recordó que ella misma había sacado la toalla de la mochila de Shining Armor para limpiar unos libros que se habían manchado con jugo de calabaza

-nono… no importa –tomó la única toalla y con ella cubrió a Twilight

-¡pero hermano!... –dijo mientras la noche se hacía más fría que de costumbre– ¡te vas a congelar y posteriormente te enfermaras!

-¡dedede descuida! No tengo frio, y si algún día llegara a mentirte créeme que te dejaría golpearme en el rostro

Y sintiéndolo más como una propuesta que como sugerencia Twilight le dio con todas sus fuerzas reunidas en el casco un golpe que posiblemente le dejaría marca en el rostro, pero contando en que es una chiquilla muy débil no fue la gran cosa.

-¡eres un tonto! –y acercándosele Twilight haciendo lo posible por compartir la escasa toalla con su querido hermano– pero al menos uno muy amable

Ambos fueron muy a gustos y felices de sus acciones de vuelta a su respectivo hogar. Al llegar sus padres todavía seguían dormidos y nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron sus hijos esa noche, ¡y mejor que no lo hicieron porque se hubieran enfurecido mucho!

-creo que la pregunta no es muy importante. ¿Pero se enfermaron?

-no Applejack. Shining Armor y yo estábamos bien

-¡guau Twilight! ¡¿Por qué no nos habías contado estas historias antes?!

-lo siento Pinky. Tal vez con el tiempo pensé que esas historias debería reservármelas para mí y Shining Ar…

-¡pero si tienen de todo! –Dijo apresuradamente Rainbow Dash– ¡desacato al sistema, presión social, malas enseñanzas, padres despreocupados, menores como protagonistas, ideales descabellados, amor (aunque sea un poco), inclusive un vaguito!

-¡tranquila Rainbow Dash! –Dijo Applejack tomando el control de la situación– ni siquiera yo estoy tan animada por estas revelaciones, ¿enserio estas tan entusiasmada?

-¡por supuesto!, nunca está de más conocer mejor a tus amigas

-gracias por tu apoyo Rainbow Dash –dijo Twiligth

-no hay problema

-…problema… luego siguieron los problemas

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿La historia no tiene un final feliz?! –grito Pinky Pie

-aun no Pinky… aun no. Déjenme proseguir. Aunque los días junto a Shining Armor eran divertidos, algún día tendríamos responsabilidades y aspiraciones por separado. Para mi hermano era la guardia real, y para mí la escuela de magia de Celestia. Para ese entonces parecían más sueños que posibilidades, pero rápidamente se invirtió todo y la realidad se volvía una extraña y algo feroz amiga. Fui aceptada por suerte en la academia de Celestia. Gracias de nuevo Rainbow Dash

-por nada. Así soy yo

-pero para Shining Armor no fue nada fácil

* * *

 _Praderas ecuestres afuera de Canterlot. Muchas lunas antes, 1:30 p.m._

Hasta el poni más creído y elegante de la ciudad capital de Equestria tenía sus problemas y angustias. A todos aquellos a los que la ciudad comía vivos necesitaban liberarse del estrés y comenzaron a usar un terreno muy amplio que en su tiempo dorado había sido muy útil en cultivos y cosechas. Ahora, desocupado y muy agradable al ojo, se había convertido en un destino turístico como parque nacional. Sus extensas praderas abarcaban tanto terreno que podía uno perderse en la nada, no habían crecido arboles o maleza, solo pasto corto.

-¡está volando muy alto! –Dijo impresionada Twilight –¡hermano esa cometa es impresionante!

-para nada hermanita –contesto Shining Armor– es la forma como uno la maneje lo que realmente importa

Los inocentes y juguetones hermanos, esta vez con permiso de sus padres, emprendieron un viaje a las afueras de Canterlot, donde elevarían sus cometas en lo alto.

-el viento es fuertísimo y aun así no puedo volar mi cometita

-eso es porque no conoces la "Súper Técnica Secreta de Volado de Cometas", o abreviada la STSVC©

-¡te exijo que me la cuentes!

-si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

-…que… ¿Qué?

-este… no dije nada (ella aun es muy joven para entender ese tipo de referencias)… oye mira, ¡una corriente de aire!

-¡sorprendente!

La cometa se retorcía violentamente, pero el espectáculo desde tierra era épico. La cometa siguió volando hasta que además de inesperada, extrañamente el viento se detuvo y las nubes comenzaron a opacar el imponente sol, la cometa inevitablemente comenzó a caer, justo enfrente de los dos.

-…tu… empiezas mañana tus nuevos estudios, ¿verdad? –dijo Shining Armor con voz ligeramente temblorosa

-si…

-y muy pronto me enlistare –volteo mirando a Twilight con melancolía– no estaremos tanto tiempo juntos

-¿de qué hablas?

-me refiero a que por culpa de nuestras obligaciones seremos separados tomando caminos diferentes

-pero

-no hay pero que valga. Pero no te preocupes Twily –dijo con voz más calmada y entusiasta– nos vamos a ver en días feriados y libres, jugaremos como siempre y avanzaremos nuestros proyectos más ambiciosos

-no me preocupo. Estoy segura que nunca nos separaran el uno del otro

-claro hermanita –y dándole un abrazo concluyo diciendo– tienes toda la razón

Shining Armor sabía que no tenía nada de razón, además él sabía que sería él el que más sufriera al separarse de su hermanita, pero seguía muy acertado en la decisión que había tomado, después de todo, era su sueño. Luego Shining Armor pensó que si no soltaba a su hermana el tiempo se detendría y nunca dejaría de abrazarlo, pero sorpresivamente fue ella la que se soltó y tomando la pequeña e ineficiente cometa suya le dijo a su hermano

-el viento volvió y ya se llevo a las nubes ¡intentémoslo de nuevo hermano!

Sin más que darle que una sonrisa, tomo la otra cometa y comenzó a correr con Twilight hasta el horizonte que parecía infinito

* * *

 _Canterlot, escuela de magia de Celestia. Muchas lunas antes, 8:03 a.m._

Lo que parecía una familia estable y feliz se paseaba lentamente por los pasillos de aquella majestuosa y absorbente institución, se mantenían hablando entre ellos.

-mmm, ¡este folleto es magnífico! Ojala hubiera estudiado aquí… –dijo algo deprimente Night Light

-¡cielos! No tienes porque mortificarte, además es el día especial de Twilight, no un día para lamentarse "que tal si"

-lo siento querida. Por otro lado, ¿estás emocionada Twilight?

-¡emocionada es poco decir!

-¡así se habla!... –Night Light reflexiono un poco antes de susurrarle a Twilight Velvet– me preocupa Shining Armor

-¿Por qué?

-bueno... hice una pequeña investigación, más o menos…

-¿Shiny Vault?

-Shiny Vault

-para ser tan joven es muy hábil

-cambio de tema. Las pruebas de hoy día de la guardia real se han vuelto muy exigentes y poco realistas

-¿pero son tan difíciles como para que Shining Armor no las pueda superar?

-mucho mas. Tiene que ver con el actual capitán de la guardia real. Su mente debe estar muy perturbada como para hacer tales pruebas

-¿no me contaras como son verdad?

-tal vez luego. Hoy celebremos a Twilight

Mientras sus padres se susurraban Twilight no le dio mucha importancia puesto que se maravillaba con hasta el más mínimo detalle de la escuela. Aunque en un momento dado una muy carismática pono que llevaba consigo un bebe llamo la atención de Twilight que salió corriendo a verlo de cerca

-¡es el pequeño bebe dragón! –grito Twilight

-¡se le ve muy contento de verte! –dijo Twilight Velvet

-el pequeñín llora mucho por las noches –comento la eficiente cuidadora– ojala pudieras venir más a menudo para animarlo… un momento… ahora estudias aquí ósea que… ¡vendrás mas a menudo y me ayudaras con él!

-será un placer ayudarla

-"¡YAY!"

Pero no podían gastar todo el día visitando al bebe dragón, Twilight tenía que ir a su primer día de clases. Pero sin haber dicho nada antes Night Light estaba realmente perdido en la inmensa edificación. Twilight Velvet le pregunto sutilmente a la carismática poni la ubicación del salón de Twilight y ella con mucho gusto les aclaro el camino a seguir. En un instante encontraron el salón y le entregaron a Twilight a la amable profesora que la educaría. Los padres de Twilight pronto dejaron la edificación.

-ven querida, vamos ahora con Shining Armor

-¿y donde esta?

-creía que tú lo sabías

-míralo, esta por allá, ¿Qué hace montado en el árbol?

-ya te dije que te comentare de que tratan las pruebas luego. Ahora no comentes nada y vamos

Lo llamaron y rápidamente bajo del árbol. Luego fueron al campo de entrenamiento real para menores. Estaba técnicamente cerca de la escuela de magia de Celestia

-qué bueno que ambas instituciones están cercas la una de la otra. Así estarán más cercas y se cuidaran el uno al otro en cualquier caso ¿verdad querido?

-por supuesto –mintió Night Light –¿Qué piensas de tu nueva meta Shining Armor?

-¡que no hay nada que no pueda superar! –dijo ocultando su temor ante la situación

En ese momento Shining Armor y Night Light intercambiaron miradas mientras Twilight Velvet echaba un ojo alrededor, esa mirada mutua reflejo muchas de los temores de ambos, pero la mirada de Shining Armor tenía algo especial, Night Light nunca descubriría que había de diferente en la mirada de su hijo, era esperanza.

Shining Armor, que de elegir entre una vida burocrática y otra desafiante, tomo innecesariamente la más difícil. El quería la difícil, sintió que las otras alternativas no le darían la experiencia vital que el tanto admiraba encontrar, esa experiencia que no se describe con palabras, pero si se puede leer de un poni como si de un libro se tratase, claro está que no muchos pueden leer ponis como leen libros

-oye, Shining Armor –dijo Night Light con astucia

-dime padre

-esta noche, quiero que te mires los ojos fijamente en el espejo por 5 minutos

-no –respondió con gracia y astucia– ya he caído en esa broma una vez, y no dejare que se vuelvan dos

Sin más que decir, se fueron los 3 de vuelta a su hogar

-Twilight –dijo susurrándole al oído

-dime amor –respondió de la misma forma

-el único defecto de nuestro hijo, es que no es muy atlético

-¿no te entiendo?

-me refiero a que, igual que Twilight, es un prodigio. Desde siempre lo he observado y puedo decirte sin dudas que, aunque adoptado, es de buenos genes

-tú siempre con tus genes y habilidades innatas –Twilight Velvet le mostro una mueca en disgusto a lo que escucho.

-perdón querida. Es más fácil decirlo que escucharlo. Voy a dejar de hacerlo

-¡y luego que! –dijo eufórica Pinky

-como era de esperarse –empezó diciendo Twilight y haciendo una pausa dramática, concluyo– el destino terminó por separarnos a los dos

-¡que trágico! –añadió Rarity

-"meh", ni tanto –comento Rainbow Dash con intención de animar la situación– pudo ser mucho peor, pero ahora hay una oportunidad para remendarlo ¿o me equivoco? ¡Eh!

-¡"noup", no hay solución! –grito Pinky Pie

-¡que si la hay Pinky!... solo que mejor dejo que Twilight la diga por mi –dijo Rainbow Dash sin intención de seguir hablando

-siempre hay una forma de resolver los problemas –dijo Twilight teniendo en mente aquella vez que Fluttershy trato de reivindicar a Discord

-¿pero qué podemos hacer para ayudarte Twilight? –pregunto Applejack mientras guiñando el ojo se ofrecía sin esperar nada a cambio

-de hecho hay una pequeñita cosita en la que me pueden ayudar

-cuéntanos Twilight –dijo Rainbow Dash– no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?

Twilight no podía parar de sonreír, era una sonrisa forzada pero aun así se sentía feliz de que contaría con la ayuda de sus amigas

-ayúdenme a encontrar a Shining Armor

-pero… ¿no está tranquilo en el imperio de cristal? –dijo Applejack mientras no podía evitar pensar en unas curiosas palabras que Twilight había escrito en su carta de despedida

-me temo que no –y mirándolas con más seriedad se atrevió a decir– no sé donde esta… tengo una pista, pero personalmente preferiría no saber donde esta a el destino final de mi pista

-de seguro esta en un tranquilo lugar, donde piensa en ti día y noche –dijo Pinky animándola

-tranquilo si, divertido no. Pienso que mi pista me llevaría a la prisión subterránea de Canterlot, una especie de catacumbas debajo del castillo real, que construidas desde hace mucho han tenido diversas utilidades. Ahora son prisiones

-suena extremadamente sencillo –añadió con serenidad Pinky

-¿sencillo? –Pregunto Twilight –…continua Pinky

-sencillo… excepto por la guardia real que te está buscando impacientemente… y la misma princesa Celestia que vive en el castillo y… "duh"

-es realmente una tarea muy difícil… así que podría comprender que no quisieran acompañarme

-bromeas Twilight –dijo intensa Rainbow– hemos estado en peores situaciones

-pero igual siempre hay un factor de riesgo Rainbow Dash –dijo poco animada Rarity– además considera que no nos enfrentamos a un enemigo sino mas bien a un aliado. La princesa no es mala (¿o sí?)

-tienes razón Rarity –refuto Twilight– vamos a enfrentar peligros diferentes a los que alguna vez nos enfrentamos. Es más, considero que deberíamos llevar los elementos de la armonía con nosotras… digo, podríamos necesitarlos…

-no me parece correcto… pero qué diablos "¡yiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa!" –(valga la onomatopeya mal hecha de Applejack)

Spike busco rápidamente los elementos, y se los fue colocando a cada una de los ponis que estaban más o menos listas para partir. Pronto ya habían dejado el recinto galopando a gran velocidad pero volteando su mirada, Twilight se percata de que Spike no se había movido de su posición y este hacia lo posible por evitar mirarla, así que decidió acercársele

-vamos Spike –dijo Twiligh convidándolo a acompañarlas

-yo me quedare aquí Twilight

-¿y por qué no vienes?

-es que creo que… no seré de mucha utilidad…

-no digas eso Spike. Tú siempre eres muy útil y eficaz en lo que haces, pero igual sigue siendo tu decisión

-mejor me quedo aquí a esperarlas, tal vez haga el almuerzo…

-por supuesto. Nos vemos –Twilight emprendió viaje con las demás ponis

-¡mucha suerte chicas! –dijo Spike mientras las saludaba con sus garras desde el umbral de la puerta principal de la biblioteca del árbol– (tengan mucho cuidado)


	3. El Gran Escape

_Castillo de Canterlot, pasillos. 1:20 p.m._

-¿Qué hacer, que hacer? –Luna daba vueltas y vueltas susurrándose a sí misma– ¿debe haber algo divertido e interesante que hacer? –pues realmente estaba deseosa por hacer algo– (Celestia hace lo que puede interrogando a Shining Armor de nuevo, y Cadence quiso pasar un momento a solas con sus pensamientos) –algo podía hacer Luna mientras la incertidumbre se la comía viva, ¿tal vez cupcakes?... en fin, después de caminar por varios minutos agobiada, luna siente la presencia cercana de su hermana, viene con poco animo y pocas noticias– ¿Qué te dijo? –dijo con esperanza en una buena respuesta

-me dijo algo muy interesante, pero antes que nada necesito que me entregues la carta de Shining Armor

-¿la que le dejo a Cadence antes de escaparse?

-si, por favor, es muy importante –sin preguntar otra cosa luna le entrega el pergamino enrollado que contenía datos reveladores sobre Shining Armor

-sí, es una muy interesante carta. Ahora dime que tiene que ver

-en ella dice un propósito improvisado de huida –dijo Celestia sin parar de leer la carta– pero uno falso, intentare descifrar cual es la verdadera razón

-entonces me estás diciendo que no te quiso contar nada

-exacto. Parece muy decidido en mantener silencio acerca de lo sucedido, pero tampoco quiero obligarlo a hablar –decía Celestia sin apartar la mirada del papel– aunque algo que me impresiono, es que él se nota demasiado calmado, eso es suficiente prueba de que Twilight al menos se encuentra a salvo

-… ¡pero léela en voz alta!

-¡está bien! Escucha esto –Celestia comenzó a narrar aquella carta– "…ayudar a Twilight a encontrar a su poni especial…" en ambas cartas se menciona siempre a un dichoso poni especial de Twilight, es más que suficiente para decir que es la única parte verdadera en la carta

-pero, ¿en que nos ayuda eso?

-no estoy segura, pero si estoy segura de que sigo la pista correcta. Ahora solo necesito preguntarle una última cosa a Shining Armor, y así conoceremos por fin el… –Celestia es interrumpida mientras hablaba por un estruendoso sonido, algo así como ¡BOOMGOESTHEDYNAMITE! Retumbo en sus oídos. Ambas voltean rápidamente a ver una convenientemente ubicada ventana, y ven un poni sin alas volando por los aires

-¡qué rayos fue eso Celestia! –dijo sorprendida luna

-no lo sé, pero me estoy haciendo una idea de que pudo ser…

* * *

 _Canterlot, Gran Puerta Principal. 1:45 p.m._

El humo resultante de aquella explosión se comenzaba a dispersar, dejando ver a las 6 mane que aparentemente no fueron afectadas por la explosión, tal vez porque ellas la causaron. Se apreciaba que cada una cargaba con su elemento de la armonía correspondiente.

-¿no crees que fuiste muy excesiva Pinky? –pregunto Applejack mientras no dudaba de la efectividad de esa acción

-tal vez. Pero definitivamente tenía que deshacerme de esa pólvora extra –comento Pinky mientras se regodeaba con su cañoncito de fiestas.

-mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer Pinky –dijo claramente Twilight– muy bien chicas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡vamos rápido!

Todas se sentían muy decididas, pero realmente decepcionadas con Twilight por lo que les pidió, hacer un ataque oficial a Canterlot para rescatar así a Shining Armor, todas sus caras reflejaban angustia excepto la de Twilight. Ambas avanzan lentamente mientras superan el trauma de ser "terroristas". En eso llegan dos guardias unicornios de refuerzo a la situación

-¡ustedes, deténganse y quédense allí! –dijo el poni con firmeza (ojala le hicieran caso… el solo hace su trabajo)

-¡un momento!... ella es Twilight ¡¿princesa Twilight?!

-este… ¿tal vez no? –decía Twilight aprovechando su falta de información para engañarlos

-¡por supuesto que es ella, Robert! ¡Que no vez el cuerno y las alitas!

-¡tienes razón!... oye, debemos avisarle a los demás que la princesa ya apareció

-…Pinky, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos segundos?

-oh, lo siento Twilight, no te estaba prestando atención

-perfecto –Pinky sin previo aviso procedió a dispararle a quemarropa a los inocentes guardias, aunque el proyectil no sean más que serpentinas y confeti, eso no evito que los mandara volando por los aires, aterrizando así en el asta de una bandera, salvándose así de una fea caída.

-Oye Robert…

-dime Juan

-¿no crees que la princesa debería ayudarnos en vez de atacarnos?

-son las drogas Juan. Le hacen tal daño a tu cerebro que terminas así

-¡joder hombre! ¡Que ya las deje!

-si claro (¬.¬)… en fin, al menos Twilight volvió

-a desatar un caos y a crear un nuevo orden mundial

-o solo un golpe de estado por diversión. En cualquier caso recibiremos nuestra paga

-busquemos una forma de bajar de aquí y luego vamos al prostíbulo

-¿existen de esos?

-este… no, pero podemos ir al bar

-¿enserio?

-…no… esos tampoco existen… está bien, vamos al parque

Ambos se teletransportaron lejos de ahí, y fueron tranquilamente al parque para tener un poco de diversión "sana"

Mientras tanto, las 6 manes avanzaban por las calles de Canterlot, inmovilizando de la forma menos dolorosa posible a cualquier guardia que se opusiera a ellas, tenían que ser rápidas y llegar a la prisión subterránea lo más pronto posible antes de que toda la fuerza policial de Canterlot arremetiera contra ellas, es decir que aquellos oficiales que se encontraban eran oportunistas que oyeron la explosión y acudieron inocentemente a su propia derrota.

Aquellos que podían escapar volvían a la central, ya todos ahí sabían que los 6 manes estaban desatando un caos en la ciudad. La princesa Celestia ordeno que defendieran la entrada al castillo de Canterlot por fuera. Y en caso de no poder detenerlas ella las esperaría adentro por su parte Luna cuidaba de Cadence en alguna habitación del castillo

-¡otro más que muerde el polvo! –decía a gusto Rainbow viendo como caían ante sus cascos algunos intentos de oficiales

-¡no digas eso Rainbow! Sabes bien que patear traseros de compañeros está mal

-al menos yo me divierto, no como tu Applejack, ¡quita la cara larga!

-mejor nos abstenemos de disfrutar esto Rainbow Dash –dijo Twilight mientras les llamaba la atención– aun siguen siendo ponis inocentes

Habían recorrido gran parte de Canterlot, y estaban a una cuadra de la entrada al castillo de Canterlot, miraron sigilosamente por la esquina para poder observar al pelotón de guardias unicornios que esperaban incansables la confrontación

-nos están esperando –dijo Twilight

-¿qué vamos a hacer Twilight?

-déjame pensar… bien, este es el plan. Rainbow Dash volara rápidamente por los aires distrayéndolos y nosotras…

-¡ENTENDIDO! –y Rainbow Dash rápidamente comenzó a volar encima de los calmados guardias, estos se confundieron rápidamente e intentaban someterla lanzándole cuerdas y redes para capturarla –(nunca he conocido alguien que lograse atraparme viva)

-…entonces una vez que Fluttershy convenza a los loros de ayudarnos, podremos proseguir con…

-eh, querida no quisiera interrumpirte pero Rainbow Dash ya comenzó por su cuenta

-(mmm, estos corceles no descansaran hasta atraparme… ¿es acaso eso una ballesta?) ¡ponis me vendría bien un poco de ayuda por aquí!

-pero, ¿¡cómo?! –Twilight volteo y sin poder creer lo que decía Applejack, pudo refutarlo viendo al ojo desnudo a Rainbow Dash consumando su parte del plan antes de siquiera oír lo planeado– ¡no puedo…! ¡RAINBOW DASHHHH! … asck… al diablo –e impulsivamente Twilight teletransporto a todas sus amigas en medio de los guardias asustándolos repentinamente

-¡pero que mier…! –dijo contundentemente un guardia que asustado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-¡ATAQUEN, ATAQUEN, ATAQUEN! –Twilight dio la orden y el plan se fue al diablo como ya lo había dicho.

Fluttershy que asustada emprendió alto vuelo observando con detenimiento lo que sucedía, mientras miraba a los alrededores en busca de algunos loros. Twilight hacía uso de su magia para dañar levemente a los oficiales cercanos con un rayo para nada mortal. Applejack con el uso de la fuerza bruta, repartía sus cascos en la cara de los oficiales a diestra y siniestra. Pinky aun tenía mucha pólvora y los oficiales deberían de tenerle miedo a eso

-entonces… ¿es una cita?

-por supuesto. Guapo –dijo mintiendo Rarity

-¡excelente! Iré a arreglarme ahora mismo, nos vemos en el sitio acordado –y fue así como el oficial dejo rápidamente el campo de batalla con mucha ilusión y aspiraciones

-(hay quienes me dicen perra, y tal vez sea cierto. Pero esta carnicería me deprime como para pelear) –pensó Rarity mientras encontró una forma pacífica de deshacerse de los guardias

-(¡oh!, cuando el enemigo no es realmente malvado, se puede sentir el sufrimiento que sienten por los golpes y demás. Qué triste escena…) –pensó Fluttershy mientras volaba y miraba

Pero Fluttershy distraída no se dio cuenta de que un corcel la observaba con intenciones negativas. Este le arroja una cuerda y luego haciendo uso de su magia enreda completamente a Fluttershy

-¡ayyy! –Ella no reacciona más que para gritar, y sin poder seguir volando cae bruscamente en el suelo– ("auch". Eso fue muy injusto)

Rainbow Dash se percata de esto, y burlando fácilmente a los demás guardias que le tenían puesto el ojo encima se abre paso y le propicia un golpe corporal al que le había causado daño a Fluttershy, rápidamente la libera y ambas emprenden el vuelo de nuevo

-¡siguen siendo demasiados! –Grito Rainbow Dash mientras se daba cuenta de que esto no sería sencillo– ¡cuidado Fluttershy!

-"¡bum!" ¡Coman metralla!... ¡quiero decir confeti! –grito Pinky

-¡darles una paliza no es sencillo! –respondió Applejack

-¡está bien! Terminemos con esto –Twilight comenzó a usar su magia desesperadamente lanzándole rayos en cadena y veloz a cada guardia que siguiese en pie, rápidamente las fuerzas del batallón se disminuyeron terminando en el piso, el cuerno de Twilight echaba humo y ella se sentía cansada

-bien hecho Twilight –dijo Applejack animándola mientras esta no paraba de jadear

-"aff"… listo, podemos seguir –culmino diciendo Twilight

-¡vamos!

Sin más que esperar, las ponis se dirigen a la entrada del castillo de Canterlot, donde tendrían un posible enfrentamiento contra Celestia, y luego de eso Twilight podría por fin reencontrarse con Shining Armor

* * *

 _Castillo de Canterlot. 2:20 p.m._

-hola… ¿hay alguien? –abriendo la puerta Twilight se asomaba cuidadosamente, al no escuchar respuesta más que de su propio eco decidió seguir con cautela

-¿no está demasiado oscuro aquí? –hizo la observación Rarity

-tal vez se trate de una emboscada –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba e inspeccionaba– ¡cuidado twilight! –grito señalando un punto ciego del grupo

-¡¿Qué, cómo?! –Twilight y las demás que se asustaron comenzaron a mirar excitadas alrededor para poder ver el peligro

-¡jajaja! ¡Era una broma chicas!

-¡Rainbow Dash eres muy desconsiderada! –grito Rarity indignada

-¡bueno ya! Sigamos –propuso Applejack mientras señalaba aquella gran puerta– ahí está la sala principal, lo que estemos buscando debe estar pasando por esa puerta

-muy bien, tengan cuidado –dijo Twilight mientras avanzaban muy juntitas

Con un débil empujón Twilight logro abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, cuyas paredes de lo lados estaban totalmente cubiertas de vitrales que narraban historias de hechos pasados, en varios de esos se encontraban Twilight y sus amigas, siempre había uno que otro vacio para futuras hazañas. Mas al fondo se encontraba el trono de Celestia y al lado derecho uno pequeñito que posiblemente se tratase del de Luna. El trono estaba aparentemente vacio, porque la misma Celestia las estaba esperando levantada y muy paciente su llegada. Al oír la puerta abriéndose ella rápidamente fijo su mirada en las 6 manes que se exaltaron con su presencia

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle –dijo fríamente Celestia mirándola fijamente

-Princesa Celestia –respondió Twilight sin quitarle el ojo de encima

-me alegra ver que te encuentras bien –comento Celestia

-y a mí, primera vez que no me alegra verla –las miradas que se hacían esas dos eran memorables, serias y comprometidas

Mientras se miraban la princesa Luna apareció de repente haciéndose a un lado para no interrumpir en aquel duelo mental, igual ni caso le hicieron.

-(aun no puedo creer que ella se haya convertido en mi enemiga temporal) –twilight sentía miedo y valor al mismo tiempo, una rara combinación que la impulsaba a no rendirse

-…..… –pero Celestia no se tomo la molestia de volverle a hablarle, solo se miraban entre las dos

-(¡vamos hagan algo, no puedo aguantar la presión!) –Pensaba Rainbow Dash mientras hacia el esfuerzo de permanecer inmóvil– (… ¡RESPIRA DASH!)

-¿y bien? –Dijo Twilight mientras relajo un poco los músculos, pero Celestia siguió sin hacer ningún ruido– ¡vamos, háblame!

-¿de qué quieres que te hable? –respondió Celestia

-(hermana no puedo dejar de dudar en tus acciones) –pensó Luna sin parpadear de la emoción

-ambas sabemos lo que hacemos aquí, y no tengo intención de retrasarlo, tan solo te doy la oportunidad de que hagas el primer movimiento –Twilight levanto el casco en acto reflejo y toco su corona mientras Celestia no dejaba de analizar sus movimientos

-no planeo detenerme… ¿aun así quiere verlo con sus ojos?

-siempre te he dicho que se aprende más en la práctica que en la teoría. Esta no será la excepción

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse extraña en aquel momento, y siguiendo el plan se volteo a contarles algo a sus amigas

-está bien, es hora de que los usemos –dijo un poco vago Twilight

-¿usar qué? –replico Pinky

-los elementos de la armonía contra Celestia

-"¡ahhhmm!"... espera, ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Pinky

-¡¿pero qué henos Twilight?! –añadió Rainbow

-¡increíble! (en lo que a la palabra literalmente se refiere, claro está) –dijo Rarity

-(¡wow! ¡Qué extraño y muy esperado desenlace!) –pensó luna

-¡pero qué mala idea Twilight! –regaño Applejack

-no quiero lastimar a Celestia –dijo sin dudarlo Fluttershy

-no se preocupen chicas, he practicado mucho tiempo para hacer un daño controlado

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto Rarity

-así como convertimos a Discord en una estatua, haremos eso mismo con Celestia. La prisión de piedra no tendrá tanto poder, así que a la larga Celestia podrá escapar sin ningún inconveniente, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente

-¡no Twilight, tú no eres así! –grito exhaustiva Celestia

-lo siento princesa, pero la situación lo amerita

-(oh hermanita, ¡estás en serios problemas!)

Con cada poni cargando con su respectivo elemento, y comenzando a concentrarse en convertir ese sentimiento en energía, esta se fue proyectando a través de esos collares. Mucha luz comenzaba a irradiar el grupo de ponis y cada una por la fuerza que emanaba, comenzó a flotar, menos Twilight, que aun no conseguía concentrarse correctamente. Pronto la magia comenzó a pasar de collar en collar, acumulándose y combinándose con las demás, pero al momento de llegar a la corona de Twilght se perdió el control total de la energía, y esta se disperso rápidamente en el aire dejando tan solo una estela de brillos

-…que… ¿Qué ha pasado? –no pudo evitar decir Applejack

-(¡no hay manera!) –pensó luna

-esto… no puede estar pasando –dijo insólita Twilight y algo estupefacta– no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué no funciono?

Todos comenzaban a preguntarse lo mismo, mientras que Celestia que se había preparado para algún impacto de lo peor, comenzó a relajarse

-¿eso es todo Twilight? –dijo algo sarcástica Celestia

-…no, ¡no lo es! –Twilight salió disparada volando hasta Celestia y a quemarropa le propicia un disparo mágico en la cara a Celestia, mucho antes de siquiera darse cuenta cayó al suelo.

Celestia a duras penas tenía conciencia mientras podía mirar a Twilight, que ya le había dado la espalda

-esto no salió como estaba planeado, así que tuve que improvisar. ¡Pero ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo! –dijo Twilight mientras volaba

-…ja…ja…j…a –Celestia miro a Twilight y soltó una pequeña risita mientras no podía mas y cerró lentamente los ojos hasta desfallecer

En toda la habitación sonaron suspiros sorpresivos y decepcionados, después de todos digerir la información de que Celestia había sido derrotada todas las miradas volvieron a Luna, esta se dio cuenta y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza solo se atrevió a decir

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? "¡Pff!" Aquí tranquila e inocente –su voz sonaba muy chillona y temerosa, mientras tanto Twilight volvía a tierra y dando pasos lentos se acerco a Luna– ejem yo no he hecho nada malo… aunque me arrepiento de haberle causado esa terrible pesadilla a una tal Trixie (¡fue muy divertido!) –Twilight seguía acercándose y el miedo de Luna se volvía más irracional de lo que debería– ¡yo no estaba de acuerdo con Celestia! Si… ¡yo estaba del lado de Cadence! –Twilight se detuvo y su mirada cambio a una menos amenazante, Luna se calmo y esta vez pensó en que palabras decir– la pobrecita está muy afectada por todo esto, y ahora que lo pienso creo que soy la única que realmente está de su lado –después de pensarlo detenidamente Luna si se dio cuenta que era el único pilar que mantenía de pie la cordura de su hij… quiero decir sobrina

Twilight siguió caminando hacia Luna, y esta firme y valiente cerró los ojos y confió en que Twilight no le hiciera nada malo

-sé que he estado muchas veces en el castillo –comento Twilight algo cansada– pero Celestia nunca me comento la verdadera ubicación de la prisión subterránea

Luna abrió los ojos y mirando los apenados de Twilight decidió ayudarla, presiono un botón secreto que estaba camuflado en la pared de esa habitación, luego se abrió un pasadizo que con una escalera dirigía a la prisión subterránea. Sin decir palabras más que unas de asombro de Pinky las 6 manes comenzaron a bajar, Luna detuvo a Twilight y le dijo

-no estoy segura de que es lo que planean tu y Shining Armor, pero pase lo que pase no olvides que Celestia, Cadence y yo, seguiremos siendo tus amigas. Ahora ve con cautela

-gracias princesa

Twilight fue la última en bajar, luego presionando de nuevo el botón Luna devolvió a la habitación a su estado normal

Luna se acerco a su hermana que yacía en el suelo desmayada, la tomo en su hombro planeando llevarla a la enfermería

-¡oh hermanita! –Dijo Luna muy ingeniosa– que lastima que acabo de darme cuenta que esta no es mi batalla, es tu batalla. ¡Y por lo que veo vas perdiendo!

-argh… ¿Luna? –dijo Celestia casi inconsciente de si misa

-dime hermana

-callate…

* * *

 _Prision subterránea de Canterlot. 3:00 p.m._

-la prisión subterránea de Canterlot. Abarca una gran cantidad de celdas… que están vacías (para variar) –comento Twilight

-¡oye Twilight en esta de aquí hay un potro muy feo que me está guiñando el ojo!

-¡Pinky aléjate de ahí! –regaño Twilight

-ok. ¡Nos vemos señor violador!

-nos vemos Pinky. ¡Salúdame a la señora cake y manda al infierno al señor cake de mi parte!

-claro, ¡chau!

-ok chicas, este es el plan, inspeccionaremos cada celda hasta encontrar a Shining Armor. Tengan prioridad en puertas que resalten fácilmente de las demás

-¡miren! Esa de ahí parece resaltante –dijo Pinky mientras la señalaba con perspicacia una puerta que efectivamente por la madera con la que estaba hecha, destacaba de las demás

-perfecto… esta vez déjenme solo a mi verificar su interior –Twilight se acerco lenta y sigilosa, las demás miraban con atención. Twilight vio que la puerta contaba con picaporte en contraposición a las celdas, que no tenían. La abrió con facilidad, asomo su cabeza por la pequeña apertura, la habitación realmente se notaba mas iluminada de lo usual. Al fondo pudo notar una alicornio rosa que se mantenía silenciosa mirando al vacio. Al darse cuenta de que era Cadence, Twilight no pudo evitar sorprenderse y agitar su respiración, Cadence se dio cuenta y volteo rápidamente

-¿Twilight? –Ella no lo dudo y cerro rápidamente la puerta– ¡no, Twilight espera! (…quizá solo haya sido mi imaginación… ¿o no?)

-¿no era esa Cadence? –pregunto Pinky mientras intento abrir de nuevo la puerta. Twilight no la dejo

-más o menos… ¡CORRAN! –Twilight emprendió carrera y las demás la siguieron sin preguntar

Siguieron bajando pisos hasta que llegaron al nivel más bajo de toda la prisión, en un pasillo con poca iluminación y más limpio de lo que debería, comenzaron a inspeccionar puerta por puerta, detrás de la primera puerta de la izquierda no había nada, estaba totalmente vacía. Aun quedaban alrededor de 20 diferentes habitaciones, y Shining Armor se encontraba en alguna de esas, era totalmente seguro.

Twilight ve que la segunda puerta parece estar cerrada mágicamente, sin mucho esfuerzo consigue abrirla para revelar su interior, muy oscura estaba la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Twilight se percatara de la presencia de una pequeña lámpara, que sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió activarla, pudo ver entonces una (aparentemente moribunda) poni ubicada en el rincón hecha bolita. Esta volteo a ver como Twilight la miraba con indiferencia

-¡¿Twilight?! –grito Shiny Vault al verla por el rabillo del ojo

-¡Shiny Vault! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¡por tu culpa!

-yo lo siento

-no importa… claro, mientras me saques de aquí

-no se va poder mi amiga

-¡¿pero por qué?!-

-veras, ya tengo muchos problemas con Celestia así que…

-serás puta…

-está bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: voy a dejar la puerta abierta y fingiré que estaba vacía cuando llegue, ¿sí?

-…bueno, peor es nada

-¡así se habla! Chicas ella es Shiny Vault –decía Twilight mientras Shiny dejaba la habitación en silencio– nunca la han visto y no la conocen ¿de acuerdo?

-… ¡oh Pinky! –dijo con ánimo Shiny Vault!– la Sra. Cake quiere una de esas varitas mágicas de vibración para su cumpleaños

-gracias persona que no conozco y no te he visto, ¡ya sé donde conseguirlas!

-por cierto, Shining Armor se encuentra en la habitación de al lado

-¡gracias Shiny Vault! –dijo alegre Twilight

-por nada –en ágil movimiento Shiny Vault se libra de las cadenas y desaparece el hechizo anulador de su magia– ¡adiós a todas! –luego se teletransporto a una ubicación desconocida

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –pregunto algo interesada Applejack

-¡duh! ¡Por algo la llaman omnipresente! –dijo Pinky Pie

-no importa a donde haya ido –añadió Rainbow Dash– ¡lo importante es que ya sabemos la ubicación de Shining Armor!

-¡tiene razón! –Apoyo Rarity– ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡de acuerdo, vamos! –Twilight las guio a la puerta que no estaba a mas de 3 metros de la otra.

Ahí estaba la puerta que los separaba de Shining Armor, solo madera corriente. Luego de abrirla pudieron encontrarlo desnutrido y descuidado

-¡Hermano!

-¿¡Twilight!? … ¡TWILY! –Con un poco de esfuerzo Shining Armor dejo la silla y fue galopando a abrazar a su hermana– ¡sabia que vendrías! ¿Pero qué fue de Celestia?

-¡olvídate de ella, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes!

-está bien, yo nos puedo sacar a todos de aquí, pero necesito que me liberes del hechizo anulador

-¡dalo por hecho! –Twilight uso de su magia y fácilmente libero a Shining Armor, de las cadenas y del hechizo

-gracias. Ahora todas acérquense –todas las ponis comenzaron a amontonarse una encima de la otra

-¡tengan cuidado! –Dijo Rarity– ¡me están lastimando!

-muy bien con eso basta. ¡Prepárense! –entrando en un estado de alta concentración, Shining Armor teletransporto al grupo de ponis directa e instantáneamente a la casa del árbol, Spike que ahí se encontraba fue sorprendido y asustado dio un pequeño salto en acto reflejo

-¡chicas volvieron, y con Shining Armor!

-¡lo logramos Spike! –grito emocionada Twilight mientras todos los demás sentían una sensación de éxito devastadora

-¡guau! ¡Otra vez! –comento en voz muy alta Pinky Pie, mientras daba saltos de alegría con Twilight

-¡que viaje! Aun siento cosquillas en el estomago –dijo Applejack mientras sostenía su sombrero

-¡eso fue sorprendente!... ¿pero dónde está Fluttershy? –Rainbow Dash volaba por la biblioteca buscando a fluttershy

-aquí –dijo Fluttershy que se escondía entre algunos libros que se habían caído de un estante por la confusión

-¡vamos levántate de ahí!

-¡ey Rarity! ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Applejack al verla un poco distraída

-"asck" solo me siento un poco mareada

-¿están todas bien chicas? –pregunto Twilight Sparkle mientras las miraba con atención

-creo que hemos estado mejor –respondió Applejack con mucha sinceridad mientras ayudaba a Rarity– ven querida siéntate un rato

-gracias Applejack, me duelen los cascos

-¿Qué paso con Celestia o Cadence?

-nada que no nos podamos encargar Spike –le respondió Twilight

-entonces todo salió de maravilla ¿verdad?

-bueno… tenemos menos tiempo del que me había imaginado pero está bien

-lo más importante era que me sacaran de ahí –añadió Shining Armor– lo demás se resolverá solo

-bien chicas –dijo entusiasta Applejack– creo que es momento de descansar un poco mientras Twilight nos cuenta que haremos ahora

-¡me siento como roca! –grito Pinky

-(¿de qué tipo?) –pensó Maud que ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación

-espero tengan hambre –comento Spike con regocijo– porque me tome la molestia de usar nuestro mejor heno, para hacer un festín –pero antes que nada el estomago de Shining Armor comenzó a rugir, hasta un punto de ensordecer al pobre Spike que estaba cerca de el

-no había comido en más de 5 días… ¡Esa princesa Celestia es un caso muy serio!

-¡vamos pues! –grito Spike que estaba feliz de que todos volvieran sanos y salvos, y el único problema que tenían se resolvería en unos minutos


	4. Decision Abrupta

_Biblioteca del árbol.4:30 p.m._

La comida ligeramente digerida, las opciones pocas…

-entonces… ¿ese es el plan?

-así parece Applejack –respondió Twilight

-he intentado pensar en unos mejores, pero siempre termino quedándome con este. Por favor no lo tomen a mal –dijo apenado Shining Armor

-déjame entenderlo. ¿Van a alejarse lo más posible de Equestria hasta que Celestia y Cadence acepten su decisión y los deje vivir en paz juntos?

-en serio lo lamento, ¡pero es mi único plan!

-no es tan bueno que digamos –dijo Rarity– (¡¿en serio Shininig Armor?!)

-¡¿pero cuanto tiempo tardara eso?! –Replico Rainbow Dash impaciente e histérica– no pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida alejada de ustedes

-tiene razón –añadió Fluttershy– si ustedes se van perderíamos una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas

-mmm… realmente no creo que tarde tanto tiempo –dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizarlas–posiblemente unas cuantas semanas sería suficiente. 5, lo mucho

-sigue sin convencerme –dijo la inconforme Rainbow cruzando las patas

-¿pero cómo y a donde se irán? –pregunto Pinky

-¡Al sur! –Grito Twilight– ¡más allá del desierto de san palomino hasta el límite de Equestria! Bueno, si no es la única, es la mejor forma de escapar como fugitivos

-¡que tal eh! –Insinuó Pinky– ¿planean dejar la nación sin pasaporte?

-… ¿qué es un pasaporte? –replico Rarity

-y después de que olviden el problema –dijo Applejack refiriéndose a Celestia y Cadence– volverán aquí ¿verdad?

-exacto

Todos comenzaron a dudar mucho de los planes que se deseaban emplear en el momento, pero realmente nadie podía llegar a una mejor conclusión.

-entonces preparémonos todos, ¡porque iremos contigo Twilight! –dijo entusiasmada Applejack

-cierto –comento Rainbow Dash– ¿no esperaras que te dejemos todo el trabajo a ti

-solo déjame prepararme para una salida tan larga –añadió Rarity

-chicas. No vendrán con nosotros –todos gritaron "¡¿Qué?!" mientras Twilight intentaba explicar–ya han hecho mucho, no me podría permitir que hicieran algo tan arriesgado

-¿¡más arriesgado que realizar un ataque frontal hacia la capital de Equestria!? –Dijo con ironía Rarity– ¡si claro!

-hemos hecho cosas peores Twilight –dijo Pinky Pie– y tu más que nadie debería conocerlas bien

-lo lamento, pero hablo muy en serio –Twilight decidía mantener su posición e inventaba alguna excusa aceptable por sus amigas

-eh, ¿es una broma no? –declaro Applejack

-¡posiblemente solo nos este probando! –Comento Rainbow Dash– solo las ponis más valientes tendrán la destreza y valentía para realizar tal proeza

-no por favor –seguía sosteniendo su postura Twilight– esto no se trata de una broma o una prueba, esto es seri…

-¡entonces es un juego! –afirmo Pinky

-¡una prueba! –seguía diciendo Rainbow en contraposición con Pinky

-¿tal vez solo deberíamos apoyar en espíritu? –compartió Flutterhsy

-¡les digo que tenemos que apoyarla a cualquier costo! –grito firme Applejack

-¡no, tenemos que hallar una mejor forma para… –añadió entre-cortado Rarity

-¡mientras más rápido mejor! – interrumpió Applejack

-¡que la lealtad es más importante Pinky! –seguía gritando Rainbow

-¡diversióndiversióndiversión! (¡tengo que hacer ruido!)

-¡NO DEJARE QUE VENGAN! –grito exhaustiva de convencerlas Twilight, las demás ya comenzaron a guardar silencio, en respeto a la decisión de Twilight, esa decisión que traerá consigo muchos perjuicios

-Twilight… –dijo Shining Armor constipado

-Spike –Twilight volteo a verlo y con ojos algo llorosos quería decir –solo quiero decirte que gracias por todo y espero que…

-…Twilight… –dijo Spike interrumpiéndola mientras daba lentos y cortos pasos en dirección a Twilight, a una distancia cercana la miro acertivo a los ojos diciendo– siempre te acompañare, no importa a donde o cuando, puedes contar conmigo –mientras Spike casi lloraba por la situación Twilight se mostraba también sentimental pero muy decidida

-gracias Spike… ojala algún día pueda pagarte todo lo que has hecho no solo por mí, sino por el mundo

Spike asintió felizmente y recordando un último que hacer antes de partir en un nuevo viaje, se volteo y fue a despedirse de Rarity

-Rarity… no es un adiós, se que nos volveremos a ver –se dieron un tierno y rápido abrazo y luego volteando a ver a las demás dijo –chicas, cuídense

-a diferencia de Spike, no se cuales serán las repercusiones de nuestras acciones. Pero en cualquier caso chicas, muchas gracias por todo. Las quiero, con todo mi corazón

-nosotras también te queremos Twilight

-debes hacer lo que tu corazón te pida

-nunca ceder ante la incertidumbre

-y nunca perder la fe

-además de un cupcake antes de partir –Pinky le dio un cupcake a Twilight que estaba muy delicioso y que Twilight agradeció

A diferencia de Shining Armor y Twilight, las demás realmente creían que volverían a verse, nunca hubieran pensado que sería su último encuentro. Tenían en mente algo así como que Twilight se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, mientras superaba esa etapa, y eventualmente volvería feliz y renovada (ojala hubiera sucedido así…)

Shining Armor dio una sencilla despedida y sin más que decir dejaron la biblioteca saliendo por una puerta trasera

-mmm ¿ustedes también creen que nada bueno saldrá de esto? –dijo asustadiza Pinky

-para mi es todo lo contrario –negó Applejack– estoy segura que después de esto todo estará mucho mejor

-¿¡enserio!? –Pinky no le podía creer, pero la convenció muy rápido– ¡gracias Applejack! –y Pinky le dio un fuerte abrazo hasta el punto de Applejack tener que forzarla para soltarse y recuperar el aliento

-bueno, nuestro trabajo está hecho –comento con prisa Rainbow– ya solo tenemos que esperar a ver los resultados

-¿Quién quiere seguir cotilleando de los habitantes de Ponyville? –pregunto Rarity para ayudar a pasar el tiempo mientras tanto

Las demás ponis no tenían realmente nada más que hacer, e inclusive Rainbow se vio interesada en la propuesta de Rarity así que volvieron todas a sus puestos de antes, hasta Fluttershy retomo el libro que estaba leyendo y así se quedaron por un rato muy largo hablando de vidas ajenas sin intención de herir a nadie hasta que de repente la puerta de enfrente comienza a abrirse y ellas no pueden evitar oír el sonido característico de aquella puerta de madera, comienzan a dudar si se trataba de Twilight ya que sería raro que hayan vuelto tan rápido, pero con un poco de observación se dan cuenta de que se trataba de la mismísima princesa Celestia que se le notaba muy enérgica. Ella se acerca lentamente a las ponis que sin moverse mucho le dan la bienvenida

-¡lo siento princesa! –Grito Pinky– ¡pero parece que llega un poquito tarde!

-Pinky tiene razón –añadió Applejack– ya tienen mucho tiempo de haberse ido

-tal vez no debería molestarse en siquiera seguirlos –dijo Fluttershy– al menos si usted lo quiere así….

-Twilight ya debe estar tan lejos que nunca podría alcanzarla en su huida de Equestria –dijo Rainbow Dash

La princesa Celestia se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos, que las demás ponis aprovecharon para ver hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta, podían ver a la princesa Luna que intentando oír la conversación sin ser vista no lograba su cometido, y con un poco de esfuerzo podían ver que detrás de ella se encontraban algunas manchas rosadas, violetas y doradas que aunque muy difuminadas por la distancia se podía decir que se trataba de la princesa Cadence

-¿huida de Equestria?... –dijo Celestia mientras evaluaba con más detenimiento la situación– al sur, se fueron al sur y deben estar en este momento por el desierto de san palomino –todas las demás sorprendidas dejaron de prestar atención en Cadence y volvieron a Celestia que las había leído de cascos a cabeza en un momento, se mantuvieron calladas esperando la explicación lógica– todos aquellos que pretenden dejar Equestria siempre toman el predecible sendero del sur

-¡sí! Pe… pero… –tartamudeo Applejack

-¡ella puede!...s –replico Rainbow Dash

-¡lograr lo imposible! –grito Pinky

-…no lo creo, aun tengo tiempo de recuperarle el paso. Gracias –Celestia rápidamente se despidió y antes de cruzar por el umbral de la puerta una voz que gentilmente la llamaba la detuvo

-disculpe princesa –dijo Rarity haciendo que la princesa le prestara atención– ¿Qué planea hacer exactamente con Twilight y Shining Armor?

-los intentare convencer y hacerlos regresar

-¿y que si se niegan? –Propuso Rarity que estaba algo deseosa por oír una respuesta que no la sacara de sus casillas– es lo más probable, no olvidara sus convicciones

-si se niegan… los obligare

Celestia se fue rápidamente junto con Luna y Cadence, mientras Rarity se encontraba fuera de sus casillas y boquiabierta

-… creo que inconscientemente apuñalamos a Twilight por la espalda –dijo Rainbow Dash apenada

-no se tu, pero yo opino que toda la culpa es de Fluttershy –comento Pinky atrayendo asi la atención de todas– es decir, mírenla ahí, tan quieta y serena. ¡La lógica nos dice que ella es la culpable!

-eh, Pinky –dijo Applejack gentilmente– la lógica no funciona así… ¡además todo fue culpa de la bocona de Rainbow Dash!

-¡oye! –replico Rainbow

-sea lo que sea es culpa nuestra –añadió Rarity– y tenemos que resolverlo… rápido

* * *

 _En algún lugar del Desierto de San Palomino. 4:52 p.m._

El sol se alzaba majestuosamente a lo lejos, calcinando todo el terreno, mientras Twilight, Shining Armor y Spike corrían a toda prisa, a penas notaban el calor bajo sus patas y la brisa era muy leve.

-¡falta poco Twily, vamos Spike!

-¡estoy muy cansado!

-¡vamos Spike, Shining Armor y yo te estamos dejando atrás!

-¡si tan solo me hubieras dejado ir en tu lomo, no estaríamos así! –entonces Twilight lo levanto con su magia y se lo hecho al lomo

-¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?... debemos apresurarnos, ¿crees que Celestia aun quiera seguirnos?

-claro Twily, ¡está muy decidida en…! –antes de que Shining Armor terminara la frase, Spike escupe un pergamino enrollado con un sello muy sencillo, pero bonito. Todos se detienen para verlo mejor

-¿un pergamino? ¡Ha de ser de Celestia! –Dijo Twilight– deshazte de él Spike

-no Twilight, espera… este sello no es de Celestia. Creo haberlo visto antes… –Spike comienza a abrirlo mientras se sorprende súbitamente– ¡Twilight, esta letra es de Rarity!

-¡rápido! ¿Qué dice?

-"Twilight, se que debes estar muy ocupada huyendo pero… ¡la princesa Celestia se dirige a toda velocidad hacia ti! ¡Nunca podrán ser más rápido que ella! Tienen que planear algo para distraerla lo suficiente…

Por cierto, no pregunten cómo les envié esta carta"

-esto es malo, mejor movámonos más rápido Twily –Spike se guardo la carta y siguieron galopando, pero ya el cansancio se hacía presente en ellos. Twilight se detuvo mientras tenía una gran idea

-¡tengo una gran idea! Pero, necesita de tu ayuda Spike

-claro Twilight –dio un salto bajándosele de encima y con mucha confianza dijo– ¿Qué necesitas?

-se trata de un hechizo, te convertirá en una bestia capaz de luchar con Celestia

-¿¡luchar con Celestia!? ¡No viviré para contarlo! –Twilight se rio de aquel comentario

-¡por supuesto que vivirás! Ella no es tan mala… pero no sé si nos dé el tiempo suficiente para escapar, ¿hermano?

-mmm. No estamos tan lejos, si tendremos tiempo de sobra querida

-está bien. No hay tiempo que perder –Twilight y Spike se prepararon.

Del cuerno de Twilight surgió un rayo mágico que se dirigió directamente a Spike, transmutándolo en un dragón más alto y brutal, esto le consumió casi toda la magia a Twilight. Spike tenía ahora unas garras muy afiladas y unos colmillos aun más imponentes que los asusto a todos. Shining Armor se mostraba también muy impresionado hasta el punto de acercarse para verlo con más detalle. Spike de repente se lanzo a atacar a Shining Armor que fue salvado por Twilight empujándolo lejos

-¡¿Qué tiene Spike?!

-el hechizo es muy inestable. Probablemente a perdido la consciencia –Spike siguió lanzando ataques hacia los dos, que difícilmente pudieron esquivar. Entonces Spike se concentro y se preparo para expulsar de la boca una ola de fuego abrazador, Twilight en un último intento por escapar de él, se teletransporto a lo lejos junto con Shining Amor,

-gracias Twilight. ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo enfrentarse a Celestia así?

-el estará bien. Me preocupa Celestia

Ambos retomaron rápidamente el paso, dejando a Spike atrás con sus problemas mentales. Siguió atacando al aire, desquitando esa ira que le confirió el hechizo. Su soledad es erradicada por Celestia que tal cual dijo Rarity, se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad, iba volando tan rápido que apenas pudo notar a Spike

-¡¿Qué henos es eso?! –sin darse cuenta temprano, Celestia es alcanzada por las garras de Spike y es derribada inmediatamente, cayendo bruscamente dejando una nube de polvo levantado, ella gemía del dolor mientras intentaba levantarse– seas lo que seas, quieres pelear –Celestia quien no tenía tiempo para jueguitos se elevo alto, para evitar ser alcanzada de nuevo por Spike, carga la magia en su cuerno que luego se materializa como un rayo destructor que envía hacia el enojado Spike, impactando directamente creando una gran explosión que dejo atrás otra nube de humo, esta vez negro– a ver si sobrevives eso –Celestia observo como el humo se disipo, quedo sorprendida de ver como no tenía ningún rasguño– ¡no puedo creer que sea tan poderoso!... esto es obra de Twilight, no hay duda alguna

Celestia comenzó a esquivar las llamaradas que le enviaba Spike, intuía que aunque fuera grande y poderoso, no podría tampoco perseguirla, pero se preocupo por Cadence y Luna que venían justo detrás de ella

-lo lamento hermana, pero no tengo otra opción. Ojala este haciendo lo correcto… –Celestia retomo el vuelo y se alejo muy rápido de Spike, quien se enfado aun mas y mas desesperado, empezó a lanzar fuego por la boca en círculos, quemando la poca vegetación que lo rodeaba (incluyendo algunas de esas plantas rodantes) la destrucción era monumental

Para cuando Luna y Cadence llegaron con el dragón, el entorno se había vuelto muy hostil y caliente para ellas, esta vez Spike no estaba quieto esperándolas, este tenía dirección hacia Appleloosa. Claro estaba muy lejos, pero no se sabía con certeza cuándo acabaría el hechizo, tal vez demasiado tarde…

-Cadence, ¿es eso un dragón?

-no entiendo que hace aquí, está destruyéndolo todo

-mmm… ese color morado, esa cresta verde…

-¿en qué piensas Luna?

-… –Luna se tomo un corto tiempo de pensamiento acelerados hasta decirle a Cadence– este es el momento en que nos separamos sobrina –Cadence quedo en silencio mientras esperaba una explicación lógica– debo detener al dragón antes de que cause más problemas. Confió en ti para seguir el camino. Celestia no debe estar muy lejos, ¡apresúrate!

Cadence le hizo caso sin mostrar mucha oposición pues el tamaño de esa cosa la intimido, quitándole toda intención de acercársele. Comenzó a volar hacia adelante dejando a luna que le hizo caza al dragón. Emprendió el vuelo acercándosele precavidamente mientras observaba de cerca el dragón, apreciando cada detalle para luego armarse de valor y preguntar

-¿Spike? –se lo dijo como un susurro al odio, pero a diferencia de la sutileza con la que luna le hablo, Spike respondió con un brutal y traicionero golpe tumbándola al suelo– (…no fue mi mejor idea…) –su dolor era alto, pero no tanto como para rendirse. Se levanto y acercándosele pacíficamente dijo– Spike, soy yo, tu amiga Luna –Spike hizo una mueca mientras volvía a dirigirse a Appleloosa– ¡se que eres tu Spike! Ningún otro dragón tiene tan habilidosas garras ¡porque ningún otro dragón escribe como tú! –Spike siguió andando, sin hacerle caso a luna– (esto es malo, ¡tengo que detenerlo de algún modo!)

Sin haber podido interactuar formalmente con Spike, decide implementar otras medidas al respecto, no se le ocurre nada más que invocar mágicamente una barrera, haciendo que Spike se choque con ella, lastimándose así la nariz. Este naturalmente se enojo y esta vez sí comenzó a perseguirla, Luna intento aprovechar la lentitud de Spike para tener una ventaja, pero Spike aun poseía sus bolas de fuego a distancia, que empieza a lanzarle sin piedad a Luna, esta ágilmente las esquiva, pero el exceso calor la cansa más y más conforme evade sus ataques.

-(esto es difícil. debo idear una mejor estrategia) –Luna se coloca en el suelo, fingiendo su rendición ante el poderoso Spike, que se acerca a eliminarla de un corte fatal con sus garras, pero luna logro lo que quería, atraerlo hacia ella. Aprovecho la confianza del dragon para lanzar un hechizo hacia el– (esto no es buena idea, ¡pero ya no queda de otra, toma!) –el hechizo era parecido al de Twilight, uno que lo transmutaría en otra cosa menos dañina, Spike comenzó a retorcerse mientras su cuerpo cambiaba constantemente, haciéndose más pequeño, Luna comenzaba a cansarse– (solo tengo… que devolverlo a la normalidad) –el hechizo realmente necesito de mucha de su magia. Pronto el gran dragón se convirtió en uno más pequeño y adorable, que termino por desfallecer del cansancio. Luna se le acerco a la indefensa criatura –guau, nunca creí que alguien como tu pudiera volverse tan poderoso cuando la ocasión lo requiriera amigo– Luna soltó una risita antes de caer al suelo y desmayarse

* * *

 _En algún lugar aun más adentro del Desierto de San Palomino. 5:30 p.m._

-¿¡es eso de ahí!? –Twilight se refería a una pequeña y rudimentaria cabaña que estaba muy lejos aun, aunque con la velocidad que tenían al galopar llegarían muy pronto

-¡es eso! ¡Rápido Twilight, estamos muy cerca!

El ocaso de esta historia, y del día se acercaban. Ya se comenzaba a apreciar el característico anaranjado del sol en sus momentos antes de desaparecer de la vista. Twilight y Shining Armor podían saborear la victoria, y el casi cumplimiento de sus sueños… bueno, más que nada Shining Armor, pues Twilight Sparkle seguía sin tener idea de que habría dentro de aquella "choza".

Ya habiendo llegado, Twilight y Shining Armor entran para revelar que no tiene nada especial adentro. Una construcción en un muy rápido deterioro sin nada emocionante o atrayente salvo por un cofre en igual estado que la casa ubicado en un rincón. También poseía sillas mesas y cosas que se encontrarían normalmente en una cocina: repisas para las especias y algo parecido a un horno. Pero lo realmente que destacaba era (que tampoco tenía un baño) aquel cofre, que era la única cosa en toda la casa que no tenia polvo encima.

Shining Armor se acerco con prisa al cofre, Twilight lo siguió y basada en sus experiencias pasadas decidió mantener una distancia prudencial mientras lo abría, de esta forma no se ahogaría con el exceso polvo acumulado. Para su sorpresa cuando Shining Armor lo abrió no soltó polvo en el aire, el cofre estaba igual de limpio por dentro y por fuera. Shining Armor procedió a sacar el único y extraño artefacto que contenía el cofre. Tenía un aspecto como si fuera un cubo, unido mágicamente a una esfera, formando así un cuerpo geométrico muy irregular. Shining Armor se lo mostro con más detalle a Twilight

-Esto es la Peslaede. Un extraño y mítico objeto que le robe a Celestia

-¿robado?... bueno, ¿para qué sirve?

-mmm. Mejor vamos afuera, allá hay más luz y más espacio

Ambos salieron y Twilight lo vio aun con más detalle, pudo ver que no era la oscuridad dentro de la cabaña lo que hacía verlo de color negro, el objeto era negro de por sí. Shining Armor lo dejo en el suelo mientras le decía a Twilight que se echara a un lado

-muy bien Twilight, prefiero que en vez de explicarte lo que puede hacer, lo veas con tus propios ojos –Twilight le asintió con la cabeza y con entusiasmo a Shining Armor– esto es lo que necesito que hagamos. Debemos imbuirle nuestra magia de forma pura, así revelara su verdadera naturaleza y nos ayudara con nuestros planes. Aun así requiere de mucha magia, ¿estás preparada?

-realmente no, estoy muy agotada por el hechizo de Spike. Tendrás que hacerlo tu solo

-… es posible que yo solo lo haga, pero en ese caso tardaríamos mas, ¡y Celestia viene en camino!

-en ese caso comienza de una vez, yo distraeré a Celestia si es necesario

Celestia aun se encontraba muy lejos de ellos, por el inconveniente de Spike. Iba muy rápido y pronto llegaría a su destino

-(Shining Armor… ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara?) –al igual que todos, Celestia tenía sus dudas sobre lo que sucedía; ¿era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Era tan necesario esforzarse tanto? Mientras que Celestia pensaba detenidamente, pierde el control se desploma al suelo cayendo sin remedio alguno. Se estrella y se lastima severamente– "¡cof, glucps!" –Celestia esta tan herida que comienza a toser sangre en el suelo– ¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué es esto!? –Celestia se inspecciona su cuerpo y se percata de que el golpe que le dio Spike, fue muy fuerte y las garras le habían penetrado la piel. Se estaba desangrando– ¡no! ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? –Celestia rápidamente con su magia baja en calorías, se sana la herida pero ya había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy debilitada, no pudo emprender vuelo pero eso no evito que fuera a pata– (¡debo apresurarme!)

Shining Armor ya llevaba un buen rato transfiriéndole su magia al Peslaede que comenzaba a emitir un extraño brillo, aun le faltaba mucho y ya se le notaba un poco cansado. Twilight vigilaba a lo lejos la presencia de Celestia

-¿Cómo vas Shining Armor?

-esto está tardando más de lo que esperaba

Twilight pudo observar como Celestia, cojeando y demás, se empezaba a acercar lentamente, se le veía en la cara una expresión muy dolorosa de ver y de tener

-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! –grito Celestia con tal de llamar aun más la atención, Shining Armor sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, eso sí, no dejo de usar magia en la Peslaede. Twilight Sparkle por su parte no se inmuto ante el grito de Celestia, que cansada y herida no podía hacer nada al respecto– ¡detente inmediatamente, no sabes lo que estás haciendo! –el problema de Celestia era que aun seguía muy lejos y Twilight Sparkle no le podía entender algunas palabras

-hermano, apresúrate ¿quieres? –Twilight no podía apartar la mirada de celestia, que lentamente se acercaba.

Entonces comenzó a temer que tan lejos podría llegar Celestia con tal de detenerlos, comenzó a dudar de si fue buena elección escapar con Shining Armor, o si fue una buena elección no ayudar a la princesa Celestia que apenas podía andar. Por cada paso que daba Celestia mas dudaba Twilight, pero antes de llegar a una conclusión estable se oyó un fuerte zumbido que provenía del Peslaede. Shining Armor le advirtió a Twilight que retrocediera mientras los 3 veían al Peslaede levitar del suelo, luego este sufrió de una implosión que lo transformo en un extraño y poderoso portal muy grande, este comenzó a succionar lo que hubiera alrededor, pero su fuerza de succión era muy débil por lo que Twilight y Shining Armor no se vieron tan afectados como las rocas o la arena

-(¡oh no! ¡M41#%7 seas Shining Armor!) –no pudo evitar pensar Celestia

-¡es un portal!

-¡no del todo Twilight! –Dijo Shining Armor mientras se acercaba al lado de Twilight– es una especie de portal, pero al pasar a través de él nos desmaterializaremos físicamente, enviando nuestro espíritu a todas partes de Equestria. Convirtiéndonos así en una especie de ser omnipresente

Twilight se detuvo momentáneamente para pensar en las palabras que le dijo su hermano

-¿desmaterializar? ¿Pero eso no acabaría con nuestra existencia?

-en pocas palabras… si. Atravesarlo nos matara

-pero… ¿¡en que pensabas Shining Armor!?

-es una solución muy alocada Twilight, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero no era lo que siempre quisimos? Tú y yo, uno junto al otro en las buenas y en las malas, enfrentado peligros y cualquier adversidad con tal de estar juntos. Saltemos Twilight, Y así nuestro amor durara por siempre

Twilight no pudo evitar mirar traicioneramente a Shinig Armor tratando de que reflexionara de sus ideas. Mientras él no se inmutaba.

La tensión generada por la succión del portal era ya mucho, pero Shinig Armor coloco amistosamente su casco en el hombro de Twilight aumentándola.

-mira Twilight, nunca creí que fuera necesario recurrir a esto, pero cuando estuve con Celestia interrogándome, me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. ¡Ella nunca hubiera dejado que nuestro amor existiera, y nunca lo dejara!

-¡pero la solución debe ser mejor!

-¡no existe otra solución Twilight! En el mejor de los casos Cadence me perdona y se olvida parcialmente de mí. Pero Celestia, tiene que cuidar de Equestria y nunca dejaría que vinieras conmigo… ¿tú me dijiste que intentaste usar los elementos de la armonía en su contra, pero que no funciono verdad?

-…por supuesto, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso?

-en todo –Celestia se acercaba mas y mas, si llegaba a ellos sería el fin– eso se debe a que sientes amor por mí, y eso interfiere directamente con tu elemento de la armonía. Tu elemento no es el amor, ¡es la magia! Y al recordar el amor que sientes por mí, perdiste control total de tu elemento

-entonces… ¿Celestia no quiere que estemos juntos porque no podrá derrotar al mal por si sola?

-sin tu ayuda Celestia es inútil, y no podrá defender Equestria si algún ente maligno decide atacar

Ya a una distancia prudencial Celestia de ellos, Twilight voltea y decidida mira a Celestia

-¿¡es cierto eso princesa!?

-Twilight… –Celestia paso de estar enojada a preocupada– es totalmente cierto, sin ti nunca hubiera recuperado a luna o detenido a Discord, y es cierto que si de mí dependiera no te dejaría ir con Shining Armor. Pero lo que es más importante no es tu felicidad o la mía y…

-¿¡y qué!? ¿¡No te importo más!?

-¡si me importas Twilight! Pero también me importa mi reino, el cual es muy débil por sí solo, y en el no solo estamos tú y yo, también están tus amigas y tu familia

-pero… el precio a pagar…

-es un precio que tuve que pagar hace milenios. Nunca creí que también tuvieras que sacrificar lo que más amabas también

-…no princesa

-¿qué quieres decir Twilight? –Celestia comenzó a acercarse más rápido con unas extrañas intenciones que apenas podían avistarse por la forma de mirarlos a los dos

-no sacrificare a Shining Armor por Equestria –Celestia se detuvo en su andar y Shining Armor sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta– quiero mucho a mis amigas, quiero mucho a mis padres, quiero mucho a Spike… la quiero mucho a usted princesa, a Luna y Cadence también. ¡PERO NO SACRIFICARE EL VERDADERO AMOR POR ESO! Y espero puedan todos perdonarme, pero mi decisión está tomada

-Twilight, eso que dijiste… yo… –tal vez Shining Armor se sentía muy apenado, pero él la amaba de igual manera

-no pienses en eso, da igual… ¿vamos?

-por supuesto Twily –ambos se dieron un muy fuerte abrazo antes de terminar besándose, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y también de los de Celestia.

Inesperadamente Cadence llega volando y aterriza ligeramente cerca de los 3, mientras ve con cara de trauma lo sucedido, se lleva el casco al hocico para no romper en sollozo, pero eso no evitaba que las lágrimas también surgieran de sus ojos. Twilight y Shining Armor no pudieron evitar sentir su presencia, dejaron de besarse apasionadamente.

-después de todo lo sucedido –comenzó diciendo Twilight– aun sigue siendo nuestra amiga y me siento muy mal por ella… ve a hablarle

-¿estás segura?

-últimamente me sobra seguridad. Te estaré apoyando y esperando aquí

Shining Armor comenzó a dirigirse a Candence, mientras Celestia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cadence en vez de reaccionar enojada o violenta, reacciono aliviada y apenas tuvo la oportunidad le dio un muy fuerte abrazo diciendo con voz muy temblorosa

-¿¡Shinig Armor!? –esta no planeaba soltarlo, pero tomando en cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo Shining Armor la forzó a soltarla, mientras ella seguía llorando y el la miraba a los ojos

-realmente, lo único que quiero decirte es que lo que siento por ti es cierto, te amo –las emociones se volvían una agonía en Cadence mientras que Shining Armor tenía las ideas muy claras, Twilight y Celestia lo oían claramente, pero de igual manera sabían cuál sería el desenlace de todo esto– y también lo siento mucho, pero es Twilight la poni que sin duda alguna, amo con todo el corazón –en serio, Cadence no podía entender mucho de lo sucedido y se perdía en el momento– …creo que aun como tu marido, no merezco tu perdón por lo que hice, pero perdona a Twilight, ella nunca quiso lastimarte, todo esto es mi culpa… –Shining Armor siempre se sintió culpable de muchas cosas malas que hizo durante toda la vida, pero el no haber elegido a Twilight fue la peor de todas, lastimar a Cadence la segunda peor. Fue así como Shining Armor se despidió de ella dándole un beso final en la frente, sin decir más se dio la vuelta pero es detenido por Cadence que se aferra fuertemente a el

-no… ¡no lo hagas!

-no es porque deba, o porque tenga que hacerlo, es porque quiero hacerlo. Ahora… por favor suéltame –Shining Armor se intentaba zafar de ella con delicadeza mientras no podía evitar llorar–por favor Cadence, solo lo haces mas difícil

-dime la verdad ¿no planean volver?

-seria agradable… pero no creo que suceda –Cadence lo soltó mientras se secaba las lagrimas y lo dejaba ir, ambos se vieron a los ojos por última vez, demostrándose sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de sus pupilas, Shining Armor se dio vuelta y Cadence también.

Ya estaban de vuelta en presencia del portal, y Celestia seguía atónita casi inmóvil

-¿estás listo hermano?

-por supuesto hermana

-¡entonces vamos! –y dando un salto tomados de los cascos, entraron en el portal que rápida y algo dolorosamente acabo con sus existencias físicas, convirtiéndolos en espectros que en un plano dimensional diferente, estarían eternamente unidos y su amor perduraría por la eternidad

Cadence comenzó a acercarse a Celestia, esta otra por su parte no pudo aguantar el cansancio y se recostó en el suelo mirando fija y vacíamente al portal

-y... ¿eso es todo? –dijo Cadence mientras el portal comenzaba a cerrarse

-creo que eso fue todo…

-ojala las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes, así seguiríamos todos juntos

-ojala, ojala mi preocupa… no –se interrumpió a si misma Celestia –ojala mi ambición no los hubiera obligado a recurrir a esto

-tal vez… esto sea bueno

-no Cadence, esto no es bueno no importa cual punto de vista tengas

Ambas miraron fijamente al portal, mientras meditaban en silencio lo ocurrido, y sin más, Cadence corre y salta en el portal. Perdiendo así su vida física y pasando al plano dimensional donde estará con Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle hasta el fin de la existencia.

El portal se cierra, cambiando todo a un ambiente más apacible. Celestia se levanta, y mirando al Peslaede (que volvió a su forma original) se pregunta

-¿Dónde estará luna? Mejor me aseguro de que este bien, y luego les contare a todos lo que sucedió –Celestia se propone a dejar el lugar y el Peslaede intactos, de seguro volverá por el algún día y se asegurara de esconderlo donde ningún otro poni lo pueda encontrar jamás


	5. Epilogo

_Castillo de Canterlot, habitación de Celestia. Hora sin importancia, día muy olvidable_

Lleno de cosas mágicas y sencillas se encontraba la habitación de Celestia, que por raros motivos no poseía una cama (de seguro ese era su estudio y no su dormitorio). Escritorios, estantes, mesas llenas de pociones y uno que otro diario para escribir en ellos su día a día. Por lo demás era una habitación común y corriente excepto por un curioso pedestal que no poseía nada encima, estaba cubierto por un cristal muy fino pero mágica y misteriosamente resistente.

La puerta se abre sonando un pequeño chirrido, era Celestia que venía muy cansada, su pelo tenia rastros de lo que parecía ser confeti; sin embargo no se tomo la molestia de quitárselos de encima, mientras llevaba consigo una cajita muy pequeñita y de un metal muy duro cual acero. Acercándose al pedestal levanta con su magia el vidrio protector, abriendo la pequeña cajita que llevaba saca el Peslaede y lo coloca de nuevo en lo que parecía era su lugar especial.

Asegura con magia muy fuerte el vidrio y deja la cajita vacía en el escritorio, hurga un rato entre sus papeles hasta encontrar un papiro muy antiguo con una escritura muy formal. El titulo del papiro era "Ponis que han usado el Peslaede" colocándolo enfrente de ella en el escritorio toma una pluma y escribe algo en el, luego cierra los ojos para descansar un rato sus pensamientos

-"¡toc toc toc!" –sonó fuertemente la puerta

-oh, adelante –dijo sin pensarlo ni abrir los ojos Celestia

Se trataba de un guardia ordinario que aun mas lleno de confeti que Celestia tenía una carta urgente para la princesa. Le comenta que es de una tal "Pinky Pie".

-¡princesa! –dijo fuertemente el guardia, aturdiendo así a la princesa Celestia– lo lamento princesa, pero esa poni me da escalofríos y me dijo que si no lo leía con entusiasmo se encargaría de mí. Aun no se a lo que se refería

-no importa, después de todo necesitaba volver en mi– dijo amablemente la princesa

-¿¡a donde se fue!? ¿¡No está usted consciente de que la fiesta aun no termina!? ¡Mejor vuelva o su hermana se robara toda la atención! Sinceramente suya, Pinky Pie

-que… ¿amable?

-si… –dijo con sarcasmo el guardia– lo que usted diga…

Celestia acompaño al guardia de nuevo a la fiesta, cerró la puerta y dejo todo como estaba para poder seguir después con lo que hacia

Se podía apreciar en el papiro varios nombres muy bien escritos y ordenados:

"Soldado desconocido"

"Ladrón desconocido"

"Celestia"

"Mi vecino cuyo nombre no recuerdo"

"¿Luna a escondidas?"

"Star Wirl"

"Autumn"

"Applejack"

"Twilight sparkle"

"Shining Armor"

"Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza"

Estos últimos 3 se apreciaban con una tinta muy fresca… más abajo en el mismo papiro había otra pequeña lista, se titulaba "Ponis que han usado el Peslaede y sobrevivido" los nombres estaban también bien ordenados:

"Celestia"

"¿Luna a escondidas?"

"Autumn"


End file.
